Skylight: The Rising Of The Shadow
by Lyssa17
Summary: Sarah's life changed the day she was enroled at the Academy. There she makes friends, falls in love and learns that she is destined to become the most powerful Immortal alive. But is she strong enough to resist the evil? Can she save the ones she loves? Is it going to cost her own life?
1. Hide and seek

Prologue

SPOV:

I am the most powerful creature alive.I am the commander of the SPEG (supernatural protection elite guard).SPEG is the organisation that keeps secret

and safety the supernatural world.

The members of SPEG are the most powerful supernaturals:Gods,Demons,Werewolfs,Witches,Vampires… .

Everybody respects me and wish to be me.

You think I am the most happy person in the world?

Well if you do,you're WRONG.

* * *

><p>My name is Sarah Leen.<p>

My parents are Richard and Anne Leen.I also have a brother-William.I am five years old and Will is seven.

We are all vampires an we are all talented.

I can copy any gift from any immortal by simple visual contact. Just one look and they're gift is mine.

The problem is that I already have alot of gifts I am not very good at controlling them. Once I broke a vase that was in our family for 500 years when I lost

control of my telekinetic ability.I also have the ability to control the elements.

I usually lose control of the spirit when I sleep and I make my family have nightmares.

Last year our house was flooded because I lost control of the water.

Mommy and Will always say it's not my fault but everytime I lose control of my powers they have a sad look,as if they are disappointed.

Well,today everything went good until is already 3 p.m. and I haven't burned,flooded,teleport,frozen,electrocuted or paralyzed anyone.

Will and I were playing hide and seek.I started counting when I heard that Will started running.

"Wherever you are I will find you" I whispered,I knew that I didn't need to yell for him to hear me.

After I said that I heard a little chuckle from the library.I smiled as I entered the door but my smile vanished when I saw hundreds of shelves with books.I

sighed and decided that it was time to use my talents.I focused and suddenly a cold breeze floated in the room.I shivered when it touched my

the breeze became stronger and stronger until I heard a few shelves falling and my brother's pained scream.I ran to the place where I heard the

screaming and saw Will trapped between a shelf and the floor.

He was crying.

I started to panic.

The shelf was to heavy for a 5 year old to lift it and there was nobody near to help us.I started crying too and that was when I felt the smell of smoke.

A few books that were scattered on the floor began to form an orange and threatening flame.I heard Will screaming and crying harder.

Then I heard the door opening and the last thing I saw were a beautiful pair of sapphire eyes before falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Dean

I was feeling…_.good._

So I was probably dead.

Fire is the only thing able to kill us-vampires.

I wanted to open my eyes to see if I was in heaven or in hell,but it was really difficult.

When I managed to open them the first thing I saw was walls,white chairs,white bed…

The second thing I noticed was mom.

She was sitting on a chair looking at her feet.

Her beautiful green eyes were closed and her face was wet.

She was crying.

"Mom…Why are you crying?" I asked her.

My question surprised her.

Her head snapped towards me and she quickly stood up and ran toward where I was.

"Honey!How are you feeling?I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I heard that the library was burned and you and Will were locked

inside."

I stopped listening to her when she said _Will._Was he alright?Was he dead?I couldn't live without him.

We were inseparable.

Mom probably saw the questions in my eyes so she said:

"William is fine.

He has a few burns and a broken leg but he will be fine."

A part of me was glad to know that he was _alive._

Another part felt guilty and miserable.

_I_ am the reason why we were locked in the library.

_I_ am the reason why the room was burned.

Because of _me _my brother had a broken leg and burns.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

My mother immediately pulled me into her arms and whispered:

"Don't cry was not your is not all know that you can't control your gifts now but in time you will find out how to do it and

will be alright."

I nodded and she removed my tears.

Mom always knew what to say to make you feel better.I guess it was part of her talent;to make you believe in her visions.(she can see future)

We were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Two men entered.

The first was my father.

His outfit was as perfect as always:black suit,white shirt and ruby red tie.

Bussines written all over him.

His hair was short and pale blond.

His cold pale blue eyes showed no emotion.

I was actually asking myself if he had visited me when I was sleeping.

_Probably not._

I'm sure that he had something else better to do like,well,starring at the walls.

The other man was a stranger.

He was tall and had a muscular body.

He was wearing a black T-shirt with black pants and black leather jacket.

Judging by his outfit he was probably a SPEG guard.

He had a beautiful face with perfect lips,nose and _eyes…_Those eyes…they were the same sapphire eyes I saw in the library.

His hair was black and contrasted nicely with his blue eyes.

When he saw me starring at him he smiled.

His smile brightened the whole room.

My father's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I see that you are awake."He said "Sarah,this is Dean Tanner,the guardian that saved you,and you're new teacher.

As you just showed us,you are a _danger_ for everyone who is living here and I can't afford to lose people that I still need."

I saw mom and Dean frown at what dad just was clear that they didn't like the way my dear father treats his daughter and his employees.

"So I decided to send you to the Academy YTS(young talented supernaturals)where you will learn how to control your power.

Dean will be your mentor.

Your things are already packed and they will be at the Academy by tomorrow.

I expect you to start classes on Monday. "

Then he and Dean left the room.

Mom started crying again.

I started too.

Going to Academy meant to leave home.

Leaving home meant leaving mom and Will.

But this was not the worst part.

The worst part was that the Academy was known for its demanding and the small number of students who graduate.

Only 30% students graduate.

The others _die_.


	3. Tears,stars and chocolate

Today was the day.

I was the sitting on a chair in my room looking around. My little room looked so sad without my toys,my books and my drawings. I asked dad if I can take

them with me at Academy. He said:

"Listen child. These are only pieces of plastic,cloth or paper. You can't take them with you because the only reason why I am sending you there is that

you become more mature and learn to control yourself. You will not have time to play. Now go back to your room and prepare for the travel. I have a

meeting and your wasting my time. "

I really wanted to say "_love you too daddy" _sarcasticly. The only problem was that I really _loved_ him. I always tried to get closer to him but he always acted

indifferent. Will always said that if he didn't about us we don't have to care about him.I was starting to think that he was right. I was caressing the

blankets on the bed remembering every night my mother came to cover me. She always kissed my forehead saying that she loved me.

Who is going to cover me at the Academy? Who is going to remember me that I am loved? I felt tears coming back. I had never cried that much in such a

short amount of time. Suddenly I heard a soft knock at the door.

"W-who is it?" I asked.

"Me." Answered one of the voices I loved the most int the world.

"Come in Will."

The door opened and Will entered. He looked much better than I was expecting. His burns and bruises healed and the only souvenir from the library

incident he had was his leg. He had a bandage and was walking pretty bad but at least it was not gypsum. Vampire healing. I slowly looked in his eyes

afraid that I will see fury and hate but the only things I saw were worry and love. I couldn't stop a smile. My dear brother,always worrying about me even

when I had almost killed him. I immediately ran to him and hugged him.

"Whoa! Nice to see you too sis." He said and then wrapped his arms around me too.

"How are you feeling? I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I don't blame you if you hate me." Tears poured from my eyes from the idea of William hating me.

He pulled back just a little to look in my eyes. Once again I didn't see hate. Just love.

"I could never hate you. I heard about the Academy. I tried to make dad let you stay here but it didn't work so I used the last option."

"What option?" I was a little confused.

"I will attend the Academy too."

My first reaction to his words was to hug him again. My second was to _break_ his other leg too.

"What! Are you insane? Do you know how many students graduate there? 30% Will! Only 30%!"

He looked a little surprised and confused at my outburst.

"Yeah…. So?" He asked.

"Do you know what's happening with the others? They _die_, and the last thing I want for you is to die!" I exclaimed.

"So you're so sure that I am not strong enough to cope with the Big Scary Academy? Well watch and learn sister, watch and learn." He said in a confident

tone.

"William, I am serious! " I said.

"I am too. Look, I will not wait here thirteen years for you to come back without the certainity that you'll come back_ alive_. You can't talk me out of it so

deal with it. Now, who is your mentor? Mine is some Dawn Carter lady. Probably a granny. I already have some old lady jokes and pranks in my pocket

ready and waiting."

Then he smiled his mischievous smile. Whoever was this Dawn Carter lady she will regret the day she met William Leen. I know it because I was usually

Will's target.

"My mentor is Dean Tanner. He's a tall guy with black hair and- "

"Are you crazy? Of course I know Dean! He's one of the Legendars. Sister,I pity you, he will make you train really hard. " From the look on my brother's

face I could tell that he worshiped Dean. Of course I heard about the Legendars. They were the strongest immortals from all species. I think they were

ten. But I had no idea that Dean Tanner,a young man with a friendly smile, was one of them. Every immortal is frozen to the age of 20 after twenty years

of life. Suddenly I was starting to feel some fear toward Dean. He was my mentor, and he was one of the strongest creature alive. If a Legendar wants

to destroy someone, he could do it with just one look. I swallowed heavily. I was so wrapped in my new relevation that I realized mom entered the room

just when she wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug.

"Oh, I can't believe this is happening. You both don't have to worry. I will come and visit you so often that you will get bored of me." She pulled back a

little and her warm green eyes saw my fear. Despite the fact that dad was the mind reader in our family mom always knew what was in my and Will's soul

and mind.

"You don't have to be afraid. Dean will protect you both. He's a very kind and brave man. He promised me that he will bring you two back home alive and

unharmed. " She said. She used a strange tone when she told about Dean, as if they had a beautiful but sad story behind. She probably saw the

intriguied look on my face because she quickly changed the subject.

"Well, the plane is ready and waiting for you both. The Academy is near Palmer,Alska. Pretty cold, I know, but it could have been worse. The landscape is

beautiful and you will not have problems with the sun. " Our mother was a very informed person.

After that Will went to get his backpack and mom and I went to the private jet our family owned. In different circumstances, I would have been very

excited to take a ride with the jet. Now I was not because I knew that I will not come back for a while. Finally Will arrived too and we were saying our

goodbies to mommy.

"Now Will, remember, don't burn the Academy and don't buy any foreign animals, and yes, an alpaca is an animal not a toy, no pranks or rude jokes and

no _ladies_. " Even if I was the one with the dangerous powers Will was the one with the dangerous sense of humour and even if he was just seven he

was a ladies man (boy). Girls always say things like _Oh,look at him how cute he is_ or _oh,you're so sweet _and they don't get upset when he makes

innapropiate things. Seven year old pervert.

"Mom, your lack of trust hurts me." He said in a affected tone.

"Really, then let me see what do you have in that backpack." She said.

Will froze a little and then he put on his "you can't be upset at me look how sweet I am" look and of course, it worked. Mom's attention turned to me

then.

"Take care of you and your brother. And when he doesn't pay attention burn the inside of his backpack" She said with a grin.

"I heard that!" He said from the door of the plane.

Then I told her goodbye and she kissed my forehead. I went in the plane and took my seat. There were three guardians with us. One was Dean. He was

talking with another guardian when I entered and he didn't seem to notice me. Of course Will went straight to the flight attendant and I didn't need to

listen to what he was saying to know that he was asking her if she could bring him some sweets and soda. He had that puppy face again and she looked

as if she was going to adopt him. I took a seat and looked through the window trying to think positive. It didn't work. I wanted to get out of this plane, to

run to mom and to my room. But I couldn't. The plane began to take off, mom was far from here and my room was empty and far away. Tears again. I

was starting to feel fury toward myself. I was such a baby, always crying. I had to be brave. I wiped my tears and put on a determined face. I knew it

looked pathetic. I was not a good actress like my brother or father. It was a thing I inherited from mom. Always showing my true feelings. I felt someone

approaching. Standing right beside the empty chair next to mine was Dean. He was wearing a grey T-shirt with a black vest and black jeans.

He looked so young and so old at the same time. Young because of his looks and old because of his wise and confident eyes. I was wondering if you

could see stars in his eyes if you look closer enough. I probably had an idiotic face because he looked amused when he spoke:

"May I seat here?"

Only now I had realized that I had never heard his voice. It was beautiful. I nodded as an answer for his question. He took the seat next to me and I

tried hard not to just stay there mouth-open starring at him. He was fascinating. A real legend. He just stood there silent. After like ten minutes of

awkward silence he finally said:

"You looked worried and sad. If it is about the Academy than I can assure you that everything will be alright. You have an extraordinary power and I can

already tell that you will be one of the greatest students."

I was shocked. He was the first person who had ever used "extraordinary" to describe my power.

"Do you really think that my power is extraordinary? The others always say is a curse." I said.

"Well, that means that the others can't recognize potential when they see it."

His words made my day. Maybe he was right and I wasn't cursed, maybe I was _blessed_.

Just then a very dirty Will appeared from nowhere. He had his face and T-shirt full of chocolate. I couldn't help but laugh at what expression he had. Let's

just say that Will + sugar = DANGER.

"Sarah, look, I made the flight attendant give me all the sweets she had and I-"

His eyes widened when he saw Dean. I started laughing even harder.

"Hi Dean! I mean sir Dean. I mean sir Tanner. I mean guardian Tanner-" Poor Will said.

"Dean. Just Dean. You must be William. I heard a lot about you. Your mentor is guardian Carter. You will like her, she's my colleague. "

"Oh please! I bet she's a boring granny!" My stupid but funny brother said.

"Don't bet. You will be surprised. " Said Dean.

One of the guardians came next to him and said something imperceptibile. Dean nodded and stood up.

"Hey Will, why don't you take your sister and play around a little. I bet that flight attendant will give you some toys too." He said.

"Actually, I was planning a poker game with the other ladies." Said Will.

"Well then you better go,you know how impatient ladies are." Replied Dean.

After that Will took me with him and I had actually had fun playing cards with the flight attendants. They were all women and they kept whispering about

how handsome is guardian Dean Tanner when they thought Will and I were not paying attention . Girls…


	4. New friends

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><em>It was so beautiful here.<em>

_The sun was shining and a warm breeze was floating. I was sitting on the warm ground looking around. Every single __spot of the ground was covered in pale blue _

_flowers and green grass. It was so peaceful. I closed my eyes inhaling the __sweet scent of the flowers and listening to the relaxing song the birds were singing. _

_Suddenly I felt a presence coming __closer. I opened my eyes and I was surprised to see Dean standing only a few steps away from me. It was a strange __contrast _

_between him and the landscape with his black clothes and hair,pale skin and dark blue eyes. Just like the __night in the middle of the day. He stood there a little _

_looking around with a calm expression and then he came to sit __next to me on the ground. He turned his gaze to me and said:_

"_Wake up! We're here!"_

Then I woke up.

I was still in my seat in the plane. Apparently I had fallen asleep. The only real thing from the dream was that someone was telling me to wake up, even if

that was not Dean, but a very excited Will. I quickly glanced around and saw that the plane was no longer flying. I sighed, took my backpack and went

toward the door. Outside was cold, for a human, but nothing a vampire couldn't handle with a T-shirt on. Some more guardians arrived there and I think

they were waiting for us. Dean quickly approached us.

"Well, I see everybody's ready to go. Will, Sarah, welcome to Palmer,Alaska." He said.

After that we started heading toward the campus. We were welcomed by a huge gate with the symbol of the Academy and another guardians. When

they saw Dean they're eyes widened and then two of them quickly opened the gate. Again, I was feeling that fear for my mentor. He was respected and

feared because of his power and I was nothing compared to him. Behind the gate was a very big and beautiful building that looked like a castle. After I

took one step forward I realized that the campus had a lot of buildings, most of them big and ancient looking. I was feeling so little compared to each

building, just like a bug. Well, I think I was a bug. A little, clumsy and scared bug that wanted nothing more than to run back home and to its mommy. I

was just a five years old,this was the most exclusiviste Academy and I was sure that after a week of satying here I will be dead. Probably this was the

reason why my dear father sent me here- to die. I was okay with it, but I didn't want Will to die too. He had no fault, he was just a good brother for

coming with me. As we started walking toward the first building I saw people moving around. They were from all species,colors and ages ,the only

similarity were the colors of they're outfits. Most of them were dressed in black and grey but some had dark shades of blue, purple, red and even pink in

their outfits. As I looked closer I saw some symbols sewn on their shirts, T-shirts etc. Every single person turned to stare at us like we had three heads. I

remarked that the campus had some buildings marked with the symbols I had seen on student's shirts. I was really curious why. I quickly glanced to Will,

and was a little surprised to see my emotions reflected on his face, curiosity and fear , only mixed with his characteristic energy and impatience. I thought

he really wanted to prove himself here,to show the others his power. He always wanted to be the best. I decided that, for the first time in my life, I

wanted that too. I was not going to survive here if I would just lock myself in a room and cry. I had to be strong and to remember Dean's words:

_Everything will be alright _,_You have an extraordinary power and I can already tell __that you will be one of the greatest students. _Maybe he was right.

I hadn't yet realized that while I was encouraging myself we had entered in the building. There was a large hall which had in the end a door. The

guardians that came with us stopped in the hall while Dean reached the door. He opened it and made a sign for us to enter. I took a reluctant step while

my brother sprinted through the entrance. When I finally reached the entrance I looked up to Dean and he gave me an encouraging smile. Even with his

smile he still seemed a little sad. It was the same pain in his eyes I had seen on my mother's face when she told us about him. I was even more intrigued

to find out what they had in common, because it was obvious that they shared a past. I sighed, decided that I will find out later, and took the last step

necessary to enter the room. The office was _huge_. I was expecting it to have the same ancient look like the building, but the inside was very modern, with

a sofa, chairs , small tables and a lot of book shelves that instantly reminded me of the library incident. I swallowed heavily fearing that it would repeat,

then I remembered that I had nothing to worry about. In fact, a Legendar was here and it will be easy for him to control every outburst of my power. I

was sure that Dean could save everybody if something was going to happen because ha had already saved me and Will. Not to mention the other

guardians plus the other personsm present in the office. I had forgotten to mention to mention that in the middle of the room was a big wooden desk

with a girl standing behind it. I was 99% sure that she was a fairy because of her long pale blond hair, pale skin and beautiful purple eyes. The purple

color of the eyes was a distinctive sign for fairies, almost all of them had it. When she saw us she stood up and smiled a warm and welcoming smile. I

was always told that fairies were beautiful, but I really never expected them to be like this. She was like those princesses that is always described in

tales. Only that she was not wearing a long pink dress and crown, but some black jeans and a dark purple shirt with a little silver symbol sewn on the

right. The symbol was a silver lily with two leafs that encircled it. The girl looked around fourteen or maybe fifteen. She looked a little emotioned and I

saw her cheeks turn a pale pink.

"Hello Hannah, I see that Director Rosales gave you paperwork again." Said Dean with an amused expression.

"Hello guardian Tanner and yes, I have to sort students files in alphabetic order. " The fairy (a.k.a Hannah) said and then sighed. "At least this time she

promised me that she will give me some points." She continuated.

"Speaking of Miss Rosales, do you have any idea where is she now? She was supposed to be here when the two new students arrive." Asked Dean.

"Right now she has a council meeting but she said that you have to wait here if you arrive meanwhile,sir." Hannah replied.

"Typical Rosales… And I thought I had already told you to call me Dean. " Dean sighed and then landed lazily on the sofa.

"I am sorry sir, I mean Dean." She blushed. It was obvious that she had a crush on him. I bet every girl in this school had. After that Hannah turned her

attention toward me and my brother.

"Hi! You must be the new students. Come, take a seat. Guardian Carter will come here with Director Rosales after the meeting is over. Do you want

something to eat ro drink? " She seemed nice.

"Hello , my name is William, nice to meet you, and I would really like a soda please." Will said with a huge smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too." She giggled. "And you?"

"I'm Sarah,nice to meet you, and I want a soda too please." I said. My voice was trembling.

"Nice to meet you too Sarah. Dean, anything for you? " She said.

"No, thank you Hannah, I am fine." He answered.

After that she nodded and went out of the room to get our sodas. As she opened the door I took a quick glance from the hall. The guardians were still

there. It was probably some kind of rule because I don't think we really needed them when Dean was here. I turned my stare toward him. He was still

sitting on the sofa looking around. Even if there was no danger around he seemed tensed, ready to attack. He actually reminded me a lot of a cobra

snake preparing to jump and bite. I was starting to worship Dean just like Will did. Of course I was still feeling fear toward him but I was starting to look

at him as my life model. I wanted to be just like him when I was going to grow up. I was not stupid enough to think that I was really going to be a

Legendar, but I still wanted to be respected and to make people see that I was _blessed_ , not cursed. I smiled a little but it quickly fell when I saw where

my brother was staying. He was jumping around the book shelves trying to read a volume's title.

"Hey sis! Look at this one. It's so old that I can't even read the title!" Will exclaimed.

"Please go away from the shelves, I don't want something bad to happen again." I pleaded. Of course not the shelves represented the danger. _I _was

the danger.

"Relax! Dean's here." My dumb brother answered.

I was panicked and angered. I couldn't believe that he was acting so childish, and I was the five year old. My anger grew as I saw that he was laughing

and jumping even closer to the shelves. Typical him. And Dean was just standing on the sofa watching. Then I realized that my anger will soon cause

some damage if I will not control it. The realization was not helpful because it grew my panick. Then in a flash Dean was standing in front of me. He

lowered himself in one fluid motion to look in my eyes. His speed shocked me. I had never seen any immortal moving that fast. His eyes seemed a little

lighter when I looked in them. They sparkled with sapphire energy in a complicated radiant structure.

"Sarah, calm down, remember your dream and how peaceful it was." His voice was deep and low.

Then my eyes widened. My dream. The dream I had in the plane. But how that he knew about it? I quickly ignored my questions,closed my eyes and

started thinking about my dream. I remembered the warm breeze, blue flowers, green grass and the relaxing song of the birds. I was surprised to see

that it had really worked. When I opened my eyes I felt calm and relaxed. Dean was still looking at me and had a warm smile on his face. I smiled back.

Will had stopped jumping and was watching our wordless conversation with confused eyes. I knew from the smile and look on Dean's face that he was

proud. He was proud of me because I had calmed down. I was proud of myself too and my smile grew wider.

Suddenly the door opened and Hannah entered with the sodas. She gave us an apologetically smile and then said:

"Sorry it took so long but the bar was crowded."

She gave us our sodas and we sat on the chairs. She came to sit with us. Will and I stayed in silence listening to

Hannah and Dean who were talking about what happened while he was at our house. Appearently the Academy was

really quiet and nothing special happened. Even if Hannah was blushing and stuttering Dean seemed unaware of her feelings for him. Maybe he was

aware but he was not interested. Poor girl, even if I had no idea what romance meant (because I was five), I learned that to love someone who doesn't

love you too it's painful from my father. I sighed and decided that it was a good moment to think about my questions. I had millions so I thought that I

had to sort them in an priority top.

First_, how is it that Dean knew about my dream?_

Second, _what do that symbols mean?_

Third, _when is that council meeting going to stop?_

Just as I started thinking about the next question the door opened and two women entered. Judging after the looks of the first she was probably a

witch. She had long black hair that was tied in a twist and stunning hazel eyes that contrasted with her pale skin. She was wearing a knee length black

dress with a navy blue cardigan , a pair of black stilettos and a confident expression. The woman beside her was a vampire with long red hair and pale

blue eyes. She was even more beautiful than Hannah. She was tall,slender and graceful and was wearing a pair of black jeans, long sleeved dark crimson

shirt and high black heeles.

"Finally, I was just thinking to go and throw you out of the conference room Lorraine." Dean said.

"Nice to see you too, Dean." Said the witch who appearently was named Lorraine. She went to the desk and sat.

"So, William and Sarah, welcome to _Y.T.S. _Academy. I am Director Lorraine Rosales and I am here to help you. You had already met guardian Dean

Tanner. He will be your mentor Sarah." Then she pointed toward the other woman and said "She is guardian Dawn Carter and she will be your mentor

William. " I felt a smile forming on my lips as I saw my brother's shocked expression. Dawn was definitely _not_ a granny. I thought that young supermodel

will fit her better. She smiled too when she saw Will's funny expression and I heard Lorraine clearing her throat. Our attention turned toward her.

"Well, now that you know each other, I would like to explain how things work here. Unfortunately, you two will have to stay in separated dorms. Your

personal things are already setteled in each room and you have your uniforms and books there too. Dean and Dawn will give you your schedule and

school rules. Sarah, your dorm is in building C room 203. Will, you have room 234 in building E. You can go now."

She gave us the keys for our room and we went separated ways toward each building. I was upset that I had to stay in a separate room from Will's but I

knew that it was not my decision. Dean guided me toward a building with a symbol painted on it. The symbol was a big silvery pair of angel wings. Those

symbols were really confusing. The first room in the building was some kind of a living room. It was huge and had four TV's , three tables and a lot of

sofas and armchairs. Everything was decorated in pale green and purple and looked really nice. I saw girls around my age watching TV, eating popcorn,

reading books and doing other things. They all stopped to stare at me and Dean as we crossed the room. I was starting to feel really weird so I looked

down and continuated to walk. After what seemed like an eternity we stopped in front of a door with 203 written on it. Dean unlocked the door and

motioned for me to enter. I enterded and looked around. The room was decorated in peachy pink and had two

normals beds. There was a desk and a book shelve too and I saw my drawings, books and pictures. It was a really cute room.

"Why are here two beds?" I asked Dean.

"One is yours and the other is your roommate's." He answered.

"Who is my roommate?" I asked. I had no idea that I was going to have a roommate.

"Me." Answered a girly voice from the door.

I turned to see the newcomer. A girl who looked around six was standing in the doorway. She was petite, had short curly auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Kate. You're Sarah, I know. I'm so happy that you're finally here!" She looked really excited.

"Hi." I said.

"Well, I think that you will get along. Sarah, if you need me, use this." Dean said. Then he gave me a silver bracelet. He took my wrist and tied the

bracelet around it. I looked at it and saw the same angel wings engraved on it.

"How can I use it?" I asked.

"Mentors use those bracelets to know where they're students are. The bracelet is able to sense if you have strong emotions like fear or happiness and if

you're in danger. If you just need to talk to me put a drop of blood on the wings. "

Kate balanced playfully her wrist and I saw a similar bracelet on it. She smiled then.

"I will let you two talk. After that you _have_ to come in the living room and let me introduce you to some girls. It's an order." Then she giggled and left the

room. Her smile and crazy attitude reminded me of William. I had a feeling that they were going to be good friends. I then realized that I was alone with

Dean and took the opportunity to ask him my questions.

"What do those symbols mean?" I asked.

"Good question. Your symbol is a pair of angel wings. The wings are the symbol for the first grade. They represent the beginning of a long road." He

answered.

"And Hannah's?" I asked.

"Hannah is in the ninth grade, her's is a lily. Students in the ninth grade have the lily to represent they're blossoming from children to teenagers." He

said.

"How beautiful." I said and then blushed a little.

"Yes. It is. Well honey, if you don't have any other questions, I think that it will be better for both of us if you will go in the living room before Katherine

comes here to kill me for retaining you." He said and then winked to me. He took my silence as a finish and started heading toward the door. Just as he

opened the door to step out of the room I realized that I had forgot the most important question.

"How is it that you knew about my dream?" I asked.

He smiled a crooked smile and winked again before he went out. I frowned and then sighed. Maybe it was some kind of lesson only teachers had to

know. I looked around one more time and then leaved. As I entered the living room I saw that the girls were standing in small groups. In the middle of

the room were standing three girls looking through some magazines. They were the first thing I had remarked because of they're beauty and the other

girls standing around them with worshipping expressoins. The one in the middle of them was more beautiful than the others. She looked like a small

version of Hannah. She had the same eyes and hair colors as Hannah only that her hair was straight while Hannah's was curly. But the biggest contrast

between her and Hannah was the expression on her face. Hannah seemed friendly, kind and shy while this girl's expression was superior, proud and

confident. The other girls were eclipsed. When she saw me starring her selfish smile vanished and a frown formed on her face. I quickly turned my gaze in

another direction and I saw Kate and another two girls watching TV and eating popcorn. Kate motioned for me to come to her. I went there and sat down

on the floor next to her.

"Glad you're here." She said and then motioned toward one of the girls who were standing with her.

"This is Rose. She's a vampire." She said. Rose was a small girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Her smile was beautiful and warm. Then Kate

pointed toward the other girl. "And this is Jennifer, a fairy." The other girl was very beautiful but not just as beautiful as Hannah or Mini Hannah. This girl

had curly sandy hair and purple eyes.

"What are you?" Asked Jennifer with a friendly smile.

"A vampire." I said.

"See, I told you." Said Kate with her mouth full of popcorn. I started laughing along with Rose and Jennifer.

"My mistake." Sighed Jennifer.

"What are you Kate? I tried to figure out but I really have no idea." I asked.

Kate opened her mouth but Rose cut her.

"She, my dear Sarah, is a little _pig_." She said. I laughed again.

"Ha ha! Very funny." Mocked Kate. "I am a witch." She said and then took a fist full of popcorn and ate it.

"Who is that girl?" I asked pointing toward Mini Hannah. Kate started complaining:

"That is the most horrible person alive. The Devil with blond hair and pink princess dress. The selfishness…"

"Yeah, yeah we got it she'bad. She's Christina, the school's Barbie doll. " Cut Rose.

"She reminds me a lot of Hannah, a girl in the ninth grade." I said.

"Maybe because Christina is Hannah's little sister." Kate giggled.

"Really? They seem so different." I replied.

"They are poles apart in personality. Hannah is kind and caring while Devil Barbie is bad, selfish, rude… "

"Kate, don't start again." Threathened Rose. Kate rolled her eyes.

After that we started talking about other things like movies, books, school, family and ourselves. Appearantly Jennifer had the ability to control the earth,

Rose could control the weather and Kate was already a beginner in spells because of her strong aura. What surprised me was that Christina gave me the

dead eye because before I came here she was considered the student with the biggest potential. Appearantly now, because of my power, I was that

student. Christina had the ability of compulsion; she could make you do whatever she wanted to do. Speaking of powers, mine was giving me a

headache and this was the sign that I had already started to copy gifts from the others. Great, other powers to deal with. Tomorrow I would have to deal

with every talent any student I had made visual contact had. Well at least I already had Jennifer's and Rose's power. I had a feeling that Christina's

would give me something to deal with. I decided that tomorrow was tomorrow and today was today so I changed the subject. I was surprised when the

building's door opened and Dawn entered. When she saw that some of the girls were still chatting she whisteled wich was really funny. Once again I was

stunned by her beauty. She was still wearing the same clothes from when we had met her only that her red hair was tied. Every person in this school

was beautiful but she outshone everyone. When everyone turned they're attention toward her she smiled and said:

"Time to go to bed princesses." Her voice was just as beautiful as her.

Kate and I went to our room. We talked a little more and at the end of the night we were best friends. I went to bed and I realized how tired I was only

when I had fallen asleep.


	5. You're not alone

**I am sorry for the grammar mistakes. I am not a native speaker so please be kind. In the next chapter Sarah ****will be in ninth grade(15 years) and **

**Will in tenth ****grade(17 years). Here is the chapter with the first day of school. Hope you ****like it. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes.<p>

It was already dark outside and that meant classes were going to start soon. I looked toward the clock and saw that it was six o'clock. _Time to wake up_. I

stood up and turned my gaze toward Kate's bed. She was still asleep. I tried hard not to laugh when I saw that the only visible part of her was her leg.

The rest of my roommate was covered with the pillow and was making funny noises. Just when I couldn't restain my laughter anymore the clock on her

desk started making an _ambulance_ like sound. Even if the sound was loud enough to wake up the whole building Kate didn't seem disturbed from her

sleep. When I saw that the alarm was not helpful I turned it off and uncovered Kate. She frowned and tried to take the cover from me but when she

realized that her efforts were not useful she cuddled in a small ball trying to warm herself.

"Five more minutes mommy." The small ball muttered.

I was sure that my brother was telling his roommate the same thing right now. Another similarity between Kate and Will.

"Kate, I am not your mother and you need to get up and ready for school." I giggled and said.

When she realized that it was me who was talking her eyes widened and she stood up in a flash. She blushed a little.

"Sorry, I am new here too and I am not used to get up so early." She said.

Then I realized that the other girls here were in the same situation as me. I saw the pain in Kate's eyes and knew that she missed her family too. I

smiled and said:

"Don't worry, I really have no idea what made me wake up so early. I am not used to get up early either." Okay, that was a lie because I was the one

who woke up the whole house back home but if that made Kate feel better it was worth it. She smiled too and went toward the closet to ger her clothes.

I went too. I was really curious how the uniforms looked like. The closet was separated in two and each part was full of different clothes. I saw my name

written on a letter on top of some clothes. I took the ticket and read:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sarah,<em>

_I am sure you will like your uniform. I hope that you will have a good day at school and that you had already made __some friends. Call me after classes. I can't _

_wait to hear your voice. I miss you honey._

_Love, mommy._

_P.S.: Make sure your brother doesn't eat too much sugar._

* * *

><p>I giggled a little. I was sure going to call her after classes. I took a glance toward Kate and saw that she had a letter too. She looked at me too and we<p>

smiled at each other. I sighed then and turned my attention toward the big closet. I looked at some of the clothes and saw that every shirt, T-shirt and

dress had sewn the angel wings. I decided on a dark sapphirine T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I opened the bottom drawer and was welcomed by my

favourite pair of boots. They were a simple pair of black leather boots but they were very beautiful for me. The boots looked really nice with the black

jeans and the T-shirt was starting to become one of my favourites. When I was dressed I went in the bathroom to wash my teeth and to do my hair. I

looked in the mirror and was surprised to see that my hair was not messy and my eyes were lighter today. I had curly brown hair that is probably alive

because it usually do whatever it wants and today was an exception. My blue eyes were really bright. Mom always said that my eyes reflected my

emotions and that was the reason she always knew what I was feeling. After I was ready I went out of the bathroom and looked at Kate. She was

dressed in a beautiful dark red button down shirt, a black skirt and black boots. Her auburn hair was tied in a curly and messy bun that reflected her

friendly attitude. When she saw me she smiled from ear to ear.

"You look amazing!" We said at unison. Then we started laughing.

After our laughter session I went toward the desk to study my schedule. Appearantly my classes for today were Biology, Math, English, History, and two

hours of special training. I had no idea what that meant so I asked:

"What is special training?"

"Each student has special training everyday for two hours." Kate answered. "Two hours of training with your mentor."

So I was going to train with Dean two hours everyday. Interesting. I was curious how Kate's schedule looked like.

"May I?" I asked pointing toward her schedule.

"Of course, but I had already compared them. " She said with an apologetically smile. "We have every class together beside special training. Rose and

Jen have the same classes with us." Okay, now that was a very good thing.

"Unfortunately, Devil Barbie has them too." She sighed. I rolled my eyes. Last night I found out that Kate and Christina used to be friends before

Christina started acting bitchy. Kate said she had no idea why.

"I wonder if Will has some classes with us?" I said.

"Well, he's in the second grade so there might be a possibility." Kate replied.

I shrugged and put my books in my school bag. After a while Kate and I left the room and went to take breakfast with the other girls. The living room was

full of little girls who were eating cereals. I saw Christina sitting at one of the tables eating and chatting with one of her friends. She was dressed in a

dark purple dress with a grey belt that matched her grey pumps. The dress had the symbol sewn and highlighted her eyes. I looked at the contrast

between her and Kate. Christina looked like the ice queen with her pale blond hair, pale skin and purple eyes while Kate looked like a flame ready to burn

the whole building with her red-auburn hair, electric blue eyes and her dark red shirt. I realized that I was staring only when Christina said:

"What are you staring at dumb?" She asked. Her voice would have been much more beautiful without the acid tone.I decided to ignore her comment and

to continue my walk. Unfortunately Kate _didn't_.

"Chris, your jealousy will destroy you're super-cool-popular-girl reputation." Kate said. Christina frowned.

"And why should I be jealous?" She asked then.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she's way more powerful than you Devil, and she will beat your princess ass until it glitters no more."

Kate shouted. Christina's eyes widened and mine too. I had no intention to make enemies but appearantly Kate had. I opened my mouth to say that I am

not interested in fighting but Christina talked first.

"Don't worry , Katherine, you will not talk anymore after I am done with you." She threatened in a frightening calm tone. Then her icy stare turned toward

me. "And you're next. Now leave, both of you, I want to finish my breakfast without seeing your faces." She said and then turned her attention toward

her friend again. I was not scared for me because I knew that I could handle whatever Christina had planned, but Kate was not strong enough. I was

sure because I had already copied Christina's talent and I knew what was she capable to do. I was feeling the power and it was big. Kate and I left and

sat at a table as far as possible from Christina. We took some cereals from the kitchen but we had lost our appetite after that conversation. I decided

that it was time to discuss.

"Kate, I don't think fighting Christina is a good idea." I said.

"Oh, come on! She's not that strong." She said.

I decided that it will be good to show Kate _how_ strong Christina was.

"_Kate, take the spoon and eat your cereals now." _I was shocked how powerful my voice sounded. It was as if there were two persons speaking, not one.

Just as I finished Kate's expression went blank and she took the spoon and ate the cereals. After she was done her eyes went back to normal and she

looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How?...Ah, Christina's power. It's amazing how you copy them." She said.

"See, she can make you do whatever she wants you to do. Including killing yourself. Kate, please, be careful." I pleaded.

She watched me with a serious look on her face and then nodded. I decided that it was enough. Just after my power demonstration Rose and Jennifer

appeared from nowhere. Rose was wearing a brown blouse, black jeans and black pumps while Jennifer was dressed in dark blue jeans, black converse

shoes and a dark green sport T-shirt. We ate and then went toward the building where we had our classes. I sat down in a desk next to Kate, put my

Biology book on the desk and waited for the teacher come. After a minute or two the door opened and _Miss Rosales_ entered. Today, she was wearing a

burgundy blouse with black pants and black heels. She looked younger in that outfit. She wrote her name on the blackboard and then turned to smile at

us.

"Welcome, first grade! I am Miss Rosales and we will study Biology together." The rest of the hour went smooth. Miss Rosales was a good teacher and I

had answered to a lot of questions she had asked. Mom homeschooled me and Will and we had learned a lot from her. I was surprised to find out that I

had Math with him. When he entered the room he smiled and brightened my day. He took the seat next to mine.

"Hey sis! I missed you. How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine, I already have made some friends. This is Kate." I said pointing toward her. They shooked hands and smiled at each other. After that I introduced

him to Rose and Jennifer.

"Well, I have friends too. Sarah, Kate, Rose, Jen, this is Reed. " He pointed to a boy who was sitting next to him. Reed was a vampire with beautiful black

eyes and spiky blond hair. He smiled and waved to us.

"He's my roommate." Said William.

"How hard was it to wake him up?" I asked Reed.

"Hard. I hit him with the pillow and he started muttering something about his mother. He woke up when I threathened him that I will burn his ass. " Reed

answered. Everyone around started laughing.

"Hey, I am not an early person. Reed can control the fire so it was serious with the ass part." Will said.

Math, English and History went in a blur. Every teacher praised me and my brother. I was surprised when it was already the time to meet with Dean. I

had no idea where he was. I glanced on the schedule to see if there was anynote from him. When I turned it I saw the words written on the back:

* * *

><p><em>Meet me in the gym, <em>

_Dean._

* * *

><p>So I went to the gym. I opened the door and saw Dean sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. I expected him to open his eyes when I approached him<p>

but he hadn't moved. I waved my hand in front of him. Nothing. I waved both my hands. Still nothing. I started making funny faces hoping that he would

laugh or something but again, nothing. Suddenly he was not in front of me anymore. I blinked and stood up to look around. In a flash I was on the

ground and someone was tickling me. I started laughing histerically.

"_Please, please …. stop_." I managed to say.

Then the person stopped. I blinked a few times and saw that the person who tickled me was Dean Tanner. He was sitting right in front of me with a

friendly smile on his face.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" He asked.

"Great. What had I done to deserve that tickling session?" I asked giggling.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you lose control of your powers when you're surprised." He said.

"I hadn't used them, right?" I asked looking around to see if I had caused any damage. Everything seemed in place.

"Actually, you did." He laughed.

"What? But… " I had no idea what power I had used.

"You used the compulsion to make me stop." He answered. He was smiling so he was not upset.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't worry, it's normal." He patted my hair and then stood up. I stood up too. Today my mentor was dressed in a red T-shirt that fitted him right, black

jeans and sport shoes. His short black hair was standing in its usual messy style and his dark blue eyes sparkled with energy. He smiled again.

"Come on, we are going to take a walk." He said.

"What? Where?" I asked.

"A walk and you will see where." He answered.

We went out of the gym and , surprisingly, out of the campus. We walked toward a big stone fence that looked like a cave without an entrance. He

looked down, smiled and lifted me in his arms. Then he jumped over the stone and put me down. What I saw shocked me. Behind the stone was the

place I had dreamed in the plane. The ground was covered with the blue flowers, even the scent was the same. I sat down on the grass mouth-open

and stared at the landscape. The only difference between my dream and this place was that right now was night. Dean sat down next to me and I was

expecting him to tell me to wake up. Instead he said:

"How many powers have you already copied?"

I looked at him and said:

"A lot. And I don't know how to deal with them." Whenever I was thinking at my powers the headache was starting again. I curled myself in a ball trying

to make it stop. Then I felt a warm hand on my back and I turned my head to look at Dean. He lifted my chin.

"Close your eyes." He said.

I blinked a few times before closing them. I had no idea what was he going to do. Then I felt his hand on my forehead. After a few seconds a warm

sensation started pulsating from his hand and I found it calming, relaxing. After a while he removed his hand and the headache disappeared. I opened

my eyes.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." I said.

"The dream you had in the plane was caused by your mother's power. You copied it too. Your dream was a vision that, as you can see, have turned to

reality." He explained.

"That makes sense." I realized. Then I remembered my mother and how much I missed her. Dean probably saw it in my eyes because he said:

"I know you miss your mother, but remember that you're not alone. Will, Kate, Rose, Jen and Reed are your friends now and they're here, with you. I am

here too. Whenever you'll need me I will be there. We all love you." He said.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered and hugged him. He hugged me back.

And they had never left me alone after that.


	6. Pain

**This chapter is _eleven _years later. Sarah, Kate, Jennifer and Rose are sixteen, Christina is seventeen ,Will and **

**Reed eighteen. Sarah's and Dean's POV, sorry for the grammar mistakes and hope you like it. R&R and **

**thanks SwayWillow and alistarsmusic for the reviews and advices. This chapter is very very T. **

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

_I was watching Dean and myself making out. The person with Dean looked like me only older and much more __beautiful. She looked fully matured, twenty years _

_old and stunningly beautiful. I tried to close my eyes or to look away __but I couldn't. It was like I was not a material presence. I was only a pair of eyes forced to _

_watch Dean and Sarah 2 __( the other me) kissing and embracing each other, both naked, in a bed, in a room I had never seen before. They're __kiss became more _

_passionate and Dean interrupted it. He watched closely Sarah 2's face and caressed her cheek __tenderly._

"_God, how beautiful you are." He said._

_She smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Then she started kissing his jaw line, neck and chest. Meanwhile Dean __kept his eyes closed and a small moan _

_escaped from his perfect lips. He then lifted her chin and started kissing her lips __again before pressing his body on hers. Both moaned. After that they started _

_moving together, like one body, in __perfect timing_.

Then I woke up.

I was sweating and breathing heavily. I looked around and saw that I was in my room with Kate, my roommate. Kate muttered something in her sleep

and shifted her position a little. I looked at her face. Kate matured and changed a lot in eleven years. All of us changed. Her short auburn hair was now

long but her curls were just as wild as eleven years ago. Her face had a much more mature structure but her expression was the same childish and crazy

one. Maybe she hasn't changed that much. I stood up and looked toward my clock. It was 3 o'clock. I tried to go back to sleep but images of that dream

came flooding in my mind. I felt myself blushing. How could I dream something so personal about Dean? He was my mentor and my friend but his

relationships were out of my business. My blush grew when I remembered that it was _me_ who was in bed with him, he made love to _me_…. I mentally

slapped myself for that thought. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I , Sarah Leen, had a crush on my mentor. My excuse was that every girl in this school had.

Only that mine was not a simple crush, I was _in love_ with him. I sighed and decided that sleep was not a option anymore so I stood up and went toward

the bathroom. I took a shower, dried myself, washed my teeth and looked in the mirror. I was glad to say that my hair was no longer messy. As time

went on my hair grew long and straightened. It was still a little curly but not just as curly as it had been when I was five. My face still had that childish

look. I was short and skinny and I laughed remembering how beautiful I was in my dream compared with the real me. I went out of the bathroom and

dressed in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. I wrote a note for Kate to let her know that I was going for a walk and then left the room.

Outside was snowy and even vampires had problems with such low temperatures. I was freezing with my thin T-shirt, jeans and flats but that was

exactly what I wanted. To freeze. I wanted my mind to freeze and to forget that dream. What scared me the most was the thing that there was a corner

of my mind which wanted to go back to bed and to dream it _again_. I quickly erased that from my mind and tried to focus on the freezing sensation I felt. I

even started counting my footsteps. I knew where I needed to go to clear my mind. When the big stone fence appeared in my view I started running.

When I finally reached it I jumped and landed gracefully on the other side. I was almost as fast as Dean. I looked around. The clearing Dean showed me

in my first day at the Academy _Y.T.S. _was now coated in snow but it looked just as beautiful. A small thread of light made the snow glitter like a sea of

small diamonds. I sat down in the snow, closed my eyes and inhaled the cold air. I was glad that nobody knew about this place beside me and Dean

because I didn't want to share it. This was the only place that calmed and relaxed me. Suddenly I felt a presence in the clearing. I opened my eyes and

was welcomed by the last person I wanted to see at that moment.

_Dean_.

He was walking toward me with a surprised expression on his face. When I saw him images of us making love came flooding in my mind. I felt my cheeks

burning. I tried hard to avoid his eyes.

"Sarah, what are you doing here so early? You're freezing." His voice was full of worry.

Then he took off his leather jacket and put it on my shoulders. It instantly warmed me and I inhaled the smell of it. It smelled like Dean and cologne. He

had his natural delicious smell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still avoiding his eyes.

"I asked first." He laughed.

"I can't sleep." I said.

"Same here." He answered.

Then we stayed in silence. I tried to hide my face in his large jacket and kept thinking _please leave, please leave_. I had

never thought that I was going to want Dean to leave me. He had always been my best friend and I loved him. A little too much. He wasn't leaving. He

just sat there staring at me. Then he lifted my chin and made me look in his eyes. _Just like the dream_, I thought. _" He then lifted her chin and started kissing _

_her lips." _I remembered. I watched his face and once again got lost in his stunning dark sapphire eyes that showed worry.

"What happened? You seem scared of something. Nightmare?" He asked and then caressed my cheek. I was going to die there. "_He caressed her cheek _

_tenderly". _I remembered again. Nightmare. Definitely not. Best dream ever. And I was scared because of the fact that he could find out about it and , of

course, he would break my heart. He was not interested in me because I was , to him, nothing more than a little sister. I decided that it will be best to

pretend that a nightmare caused my scared bunny mood so I just nodded. I knew that I looked like the same five year old girl that missed her mommy

from ten years ago.

"What happened in your nightmare?" He asked still caressing my cheek. I really had no idea what to respond so I just said:

"I don't want t-to talk a-about it." Shit, my voice was trembling.

"It's okay. Come here." He said and then opened his arms for me to cuddle in. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his warm arms around me. It felt so

good and warm that for a moment I thought that outside was summer not winter. I sighed and leaned my head on his strong chest. He pulled away a

little to look in my eyes.

"You know that you can tell me everything. I would never laugh or get upset or anything else." He said.

I watched his expression. He seemed so serious and trustworthy that I decided to tell him a little part.

"I-I … dreamed that…I was with someone. A guy." I said.

His face seemed at first surprised and then furious. My eyes widened and I took a little distance from him. After that his features immediately softened.

"I'm sorry, I am not upset at you. I am upset that you're so scared. It was just a dream…" Then it hit both of us. It could have been a vision. Maybe that

was a glimpse of future. Dean ran a hand through his short black hair with a worried expression on his face. So he thought that I had a vision in which I

was _raped_. Far from true. Sarah 2 was more than willing to be with him. Sarah 1 was too but she was sixteen and ugly.

"Sarah, you don't have to worry. I would never let something like that happen to you. Who was the guy? " He asked.

That was it. I was certainly _not_ going to tell him that. So I decided to _lie._

"I don't know. I had never seen him before." I lied.

"You lie, I know it. Now tell me the truth." He said.

I should have known better. He always knew when I was lying. He always said that my eyes showed everything. I was like an opened book. I quickly

stood up to leave but he caught my arm. I looked at him. He had a determined look on his face and I knew that he was not going to give up on the

subject.

"I shouldn't have told you." I said.

"Sarah, I just want to protect you, but I can't do it if you will not tell me who is the guy from your nightmare." He said in a soft tone. I just wanted to

leave. I shrugged his hand and ran away. I knew that if he wanted he would have already caught me. Apparently he decided to give me some space. I

jumped over the stone fence again and made my way toward my dorm. When I entered the building I saw that the other girls were already in the living

room eating. I scanned the room and saw Kate sitting with Rose and Jen at a table. They looked worried and I ran to them. When I was closer to the

table Kate's head snapped toward me with an expression that almost made me to run back to Dean.

"Where the hell have you been? You scared us." She yelled.

Even if Kate was shorter than a normal sixteen year old she still had the gift to make you feel like a bug compared to her. It was so funny when she was

doing it to my brother. She was so short that her head barely reached his chest but she knew how to scare him.

"Oh Katherine, maybe her boyfriend called her for a quick lay before classes. Don't be jealous." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Christina smiling. She was even more beautiful than eleven years ago. Back then, she was a sweet little girl. Now, she has the

looks of a supermodel ready for a photo shooting. She was tall and slender and she still had her gorgeous purple eyes and pale blond hair. She was

dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that fitted her ( everything fitted her), a purple T-shirt with a cardigan and grey pumps. I glared at her which made

her smile grow wider. She reminded me of that cat, Cheshire.

"Christina, she's not you." Replied Kate.

"Oh really? Well than where have you been St. Sarah?" She asked. I wanted to slap away that grin but I knew that would disappoint Dean. I breathed

slowly, thought about him and immediately calmed down. I smiled back a venomous smile and said:

"I was just making out with your boyfriend. Oh, wait! I forgot that you change them everyday. Who is today?" I said.

Her smile vanished and then reappeared even more annoying.

"You will be surprised who is my boyfriend today." She said, turned around and left. I rolled my eyes.

"Who is her boyfriend now?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Who cares, she will break up with him tomorrow like you said. I am proud of you honey! You answered back better than even myself." Kate said and

hugged me. "From where do you have that jacket?" She asked then.

Just then I realized that I was still having Dean's jacket in my hand. I quickly stood up.

"Sis, tell me that Pink Devil was not right and you were not making out." Rose said.

"Of course not! I went to talk to Dean about…something and he gave it to me because I was freezing" I said.

It was true. Somehow.

Kate eyed me skeptically but then shrugged. I quickly ran to my room, packed my books and put Dean's jacket on my bed. I caressed it one more time

before leaving.

I remembered that I had to bring Mr. Anthony the new song I wrote. Mr. Anthony was the music teacher and one of my favorite teachers. My mother had

learned me how to play piano when I was little and I instantly fell in love with it. Dean said that I had an angelic voice and he asked me to play piano for

him a few times. I approached the music class and when I opened the door I was shocked and horrified of what I saw.

There was not Mr. Anthony.

There was my brother, William, and Christina.

_Kissing_.

Right there and then I remembered Christina's words: _"You will be surprised who is my boyfriend today." _She was facing the door and smiled that annoying

grin when she saw me. Will spun around quickly and when he saw me his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. I didn't want to

hear what he wanted to tell me. It would have made me vomit. I quickly turned around and ran away _the third_ time in only three hours. New record. A

record that I had never wanted. Running away from your friends is not something delightful. I felt him behind me and I knew that he would catch me. He

was always faster. Exactly when I thought that he grabbed my arm and turned me around. I looked at his face. His eyes showed embarrass. Even if he

was taller than me and had an athletic body his embarrassed look made him seem shorter. I glared at him.

"Christina? Really? God Will, I though that you are better than her. I guess I was wrong. " I shouted at him and tried to leave but his arm stopped me.

"Sarah, is not what you think…" He started.

"No, of course is not." I said sarcastically. "Look, I am your sister, not your girlfriend, so you don't have to tell me that. I just want you to be happy and

Christina is not the right person . She has no idea what a real relationship means." I said.

"I know. It was nothing serious. Really. Just a kiss. It meant nothing. Just a little fun." I couldn't believe that this was my brother. My sweet, funny and

caring brother.

"Oh! I understand. I am sorry. I had just realized that you and Christina really deserve each other. You're both selfish, uncaring. It will work. Bad that

you're relationship will end after a quick lay. I can't believe this William. I had never thought that you were the kind of guy that uses girls… " I wanted to

continue to tell him how pathetic he was but the expression he had made me stop. His face showed _pure horror_. He dropped his arm and I turned around

to see what scared him so much. Leaning against the door was no one else than Dawn Carter. Dawn was the type of woman that every male longed for.

She was one of the most beautiful persons I had ever seen. Her beautiful and radiant red hair was free and her perfect features showed fury. Her

stunning blue eyes were burning. She came closer to us and said:

"Go to class. Both of you. William, we will discuss this problem later. I am very disappointed. "

"Dawn, please let me explain…" Will started.

"You will have your chance after classes in special training. Now go!" She yelled and I immediately listened to her. I turned to look toward Will. He looked

miserable. I was starting to feel pity for him. I sighed and went toward the music class again. I opened the door and saw that Mr. Anthony was already

there.

"Hello Mr. Anthony. I am sorry I'm late. May I go to my seat." I asked.

"Of course Sarah. You don't have to worry, guardian Carter explained why you had to be late." He said.

Now that was one of the reasons why he was one of my favorite teachers. I went and took my seat and tried to focus on the song I had to sing. I

couldn't. My mind was tired because of the day I had and this was the_ first_ period. I had to endure another five periods plus two hours of special training

with Dean. I felt a tingle in my throat and coughed. How strange. After a few seconds I felt the tingle turn into a painful burning sensation down my

throat. It hurt so much. I had no idea what was happening. The pain spread from my throat to every part of my body. I wanted the scream but I couldn't

breath. My vision started to blur but I still managed to see Kate crying and hear Mr. Anthony screaming my name.

Then I passed out.


	7. I love you

**I love this song. Please, please, please R&R. Hope you like it.**

_I would hold you in my arms  
>I would take the pain away<br>Thank you for all you've done  
>Forgive all your mistakes<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do  
>To hear your voice again<br>Sometimes I wanna call you  
>But I know you won't be there<em>

_Christina Aguilera- Hurt_

I was slowly starting to regain consciousness.

The burning sensation was gone. I looked around and remarked that I was in my room. My body felt tired and aching so I decided to stay still and try to

remember what happened. I remembered William and Christina kissing and angering me, me walking toward the music class, entering and taking my seat

and then blackness. I closed my eyes feeling tired. After a few seconds I heard the

door opening and I opened my eyes to see the school's nurse coming in. She smiled at me warmly.

"Hello sweetie!" She said.

"Hello. Ms. Carlson, what happened with me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you're not sick. You just haven't drank blood today so you fainted." She answered.

Yes, that was true and logic. With all the worry and anger my dream and William had caused me I totally forgot to drink. That explained the tiredness I was feeling.

"How long am I going to feel tired?" I asked.

"I had gave you some blood so you should be okay soon. Maybe in a hour or two." Ms. Carlson said.

One hour or two. That meant I still had to go to special training with Dean so I was not going to pass the embarrassing conversation we were going to have. I sighed but nodded. It was a stupid

idea to let think I had a raping vision but I was ashamed and he mistook the idea. I couldn't tell him that I had a hot dream with him and that I was weird enough to like it. I covered my face with

the pillow and sighed again. I soon got bored and started thinking about something interesting to do. I scanned the room and found the big old book I had to read. Kate asked me to help her

with her project about magic myths and legends so here I was, reading Magic Myths and Legends. Even if the title was not very original the book was really interesting. The first chapter was

about the birth of the first immortals. The legend said the Sun and the Moon created the most powerful creatures: a vampire, a witch, a werewolf, a fairy and a demigod. Each of them had unique

and powerful gifts that represented a very big responsibility and, apparently, they abused of it. When the Sun and the Moon saw that the immortals had too much power and they lost their

respect for them, they created a spirit. The spirit was a sphere of pure magic designed to stabilize and limit the powers of immortals. The spirit cursed the vampire to feel pain if the sunlight

touches its skin, the werewolf to phase only when is full moon, the fairy to be invisible for humans and it took the ability to fly from the demigod. The immortals wanted their freedom and powers

back so they decided to capture the spirit and to use it to destroy the Sun and the Moon and to break the curse. The Sun and the Moon heard about their plans before the immortals could put it in

practice and they hid the spirit so they couldn't find it. The legend says that the spirit was locked in a silver locket and hid from the immortals. It is also said that the person who rediscovers the

locket will break the curse and their species will have its full power back. On the next page was drawn the image of a beautiful locket that had a heart, a maple leaf and two flowers engraved

symmetrical on it. I leaned back and thought about the legend. It would have been a real disaster if the spirit locket was real. The balance of the world would have been destroyed if an immortal

would have found it. All immortals had power restrictions and it was a good thing because without them a species would rule the world and the others would just watch and listen. With the

restrictions we were relatively equal. Of course we had the Legendars but they wereprotecting us not dominating us. Still, I couldn't help but think how good would have been to walk outside in a

sunny day without a problem. To feel the warm sensation on your skin without the pain…

I sighed and remembered that it was just a legend and the spirit locket was not real. I looked toward the clock and remarked that I rested a hour. I decided it was enough so I slowly stood up

and got dressed. When I was ready I got out of the room and went to the living room. As soon as I entered I went to take a coffee and sat at a table. I almost spilled the coffee on myself when

Kate jumped out of nowhere. Her stunning blue eyes sparkled with fury.

"Are you insane? It was a rhetoric question, you had already proved that you are insane!" She yelled.

"Nice to see you too Kitty Kat." I said sarcastically.

"Oh! So your in the mood for jokes! Not funny miss, why the hell haven't you drank blood today?" She said caustically.

"Look Kate, I know that I scared you and I am sorry. I just forgot." I said.

"Oh God! You scared me like shit!" She said and then hugged me. I hugged her back. After a few more seconds we broke apart and her expression softened. I smiled.

"You're lucky that you are my best friend. I can't stay upset at you. But you still have to make it up to me." She said. I laughed.

"How?" I asked.

"Three chocolate doughnuts and to finish my project." She answered. She was smiling devilishly.

"Wow! That's really expensive." I remarked.

"Well, next time take care of you." She replied.

"Sounds fair. Speaking of projects, I had read the first chapter of Magic Myths and Legends." I told her.

"So…How is it ?" She asked.

"Fascinating. Its about the first immortals that…" I stopped because Kate's expression looked strange. She was looking with adoring eyes at someone behind me. I turned around and saw Dean

standing behind me in all his glory. I swallowed heavily. He was going to use the disappointed look and to tell me how irresponsible I was. I sighed. He smiled his crooked bad boy smile and I

knew Kate was lost. I glared at him.

"Hello young ladies, am I interrupting?" He asked still smiling. I kept my glare.

"No!" Kate said the same time I said _yes_.

His smile grew wider when he heard our answers.

"Which of them?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to say that we were really busy but Kate spoke before I could say anything.

"I was just leaving. I wanted to make sure that Sarah is okay." She said in a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes. Kate quickly stood up and when she was out of Dean's sight she pinched her blouse

twice and mimed the word _hot_. I narrowed my eyes and decided that her betrayal was going to cost her two doughnuts. My gaze turned toward Dean who took Kate's seat and was looking at

me. His bad boy smile vanished and was replaced by his war expression. I swallowed again. That was going to be a war. I jumped from my seat and muttered an _I have to go _but he caught

my arm and settled me back.

"Oh you're so not going anywhere." He said with his eyes narrowed. "We have to talk."

"I know." I answered in a whisper.

"Why haven't you drank blood?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I forgot." I said trying to make the puppy face. As always, it didn't work.

"You forgot? Do you know how important is blood for us? It's like air for humans." He said furiously.

"I know, I am sorry. I promise it will not happen again." I said.

He watched my face and his expression softened. God, he was so handsome. And strong. He should have been a supermodel not a teacher with a clumsy, stupid and ugly student like me.

"You scared me." He said.

My eyes widened and for a moment I thought he was joking but judging after his seriousness he was not. Dean Tanner, _scared_. I giggled a little.

"What's so funny miss?" Dean said trying to sound serious but I knew that he wanted to smile. He always said that my smile is contagious.

"Nothing. Its just…I had never seen you scared. And you fought scary vampires and other immortals but I, a sixteen year old shorter and smaller than normal, can scare you." This time we both

laughed. When we stopped he smiled a sad smile.

"It is not the same fear. When I am fighting I am not scared because the only person who is in danger is me. But when someone I love is hurt or sick, I feel fear. Fear to lose someone you love

more than your own life." He said.

My smile softened when I heard his words. I couldn't believe what I heard. He said that he loved me more than his own life. But then I remembered that the love he was feeling was an innocent

brotherly love. Nothing more. My face probably looked _hurt_ because his expression turned worried.

"What happened honey?" He asked.

I blinked and looked down to avoid his stare.

"Nothing. Dean, I have to go to h-history. I will see you in special training." I stuttered.

He frowned. "If you still feel tired you can go and rest more. I will talk to the teacher." He said.

"No, I'm fine. And besides, I need to talk to Ms. Leonel about a book." I said. He was so sweet and caring and it

hurt me even more. It was not fair. _Why do I have to love him like this?_

"Sarah, what's happening to you? The bracelet tells me that you feel strong emotions." He asked.

I glared down at my wrist and felt my cheeks burning. The silvery angel wings seemed to smile devilishly at me.

"N-nothing, I am f-fine." Oh god, take me now!

I looked up and saw Dean frowning.

"Go to your class. We will discuss in special training."

I nodded and stood up. He stood up and before I could even blink he was out of the building. After eleven years of

watching his powers I still couldn't help but wonder how strong he really is. My powers seemed nothing to him

when we are fighting in special training. And my power was not really weak. Even if my appearance was not really

muscular and tall, my mental powers were the strongest in the school. As time went I learned how to control it and I

copied every gift from every student and teacher. Everyone except Dean. His powers were still a mystery for me. I

tried a few times to copy it but I just couldn't. Of course, I felt the power, but it didn't really feel like just one

power. It felt as if he had more gifts. Maybe that was why I couldn't copy it. Because it was too much for me.

I sighed, took my history book and went to the history class. When I entered I took a seat and waited for the others

to come in. I was surprised when I saw my brother coming in and taking the seat next to mine. I remarked how

much he had grown up. He was no longer a child. He was tall, muscular and handsome. His eyes had the same

wonderful shade of green and they were still lovely and warm. His hair was darker than eleven years ago and it made

him look even more handsome. He was almost as beautiful as Dean. Will and I were so different. He was athletic

and the school's star while I was small, short and a nerd. In normal circumstances I would have been happy to see

him but after I saw him and Christina, I was angry. He said hello but I ignored him.

"Oh come on short stuff! Don't tell me that you're still upset." He said.

I glared at him in response. He sighed and said:

"Look, I broke up with Christina."

"I am proud of you Will." I said finally smiling.

"Yeah, you better be because she promised me that I will wish burn in hell for eternity after she will be done with

me." He said.

"Ouch! I told you." I said.

"Yes, you did. Well, tonight is a party in my building. Take Kate, Rose and Jen and come to my room. If you will

not come I will drink and eat everything and after that I will come and threw you. " He threatened.

"Will, you know I am not into parties…" I started.

"Whoa! I don't want to hear it! You. Will. Come." He said in a serious voice.

I sighed and nodded. Soon after that Kate entered and took a seat beside me. She smiled at me but when Will said

hello to her she ignored him. I guess she was upset too. I tried to focus on the lesson but the tension between Will

and Kate was really heavy. The fact that I was between them too wasn't helping. I had no idea what was happening

with them so I decided to ask Kate. I ripped a piece of paper and wrote.

(Kate **BOLD **and Sarah _Italic_)

_What's happening between you and Will? _I passed the piece of paper to her.

**Nothing. I have no idea what are you talking about. **She wrote back.

_Oh really! Then why are you upset? I don't think it is just because of Christina. What if it would have been _

_someone else? _

Her eyes widened when she read. She sighed, closed her eyes a few seconds in an attempt to focus, and the wrote:

**I will explain everything to you later when we are alone.**

I read, looked toward her and nodded. After a few more seconds the bell rang and we all sprinted toward the door.

My next period was special training. I remembered that he said he will wait for me in the gym. I went in the girls

locker room and changed myself in a sport outfit. It was a simple black gym suit and a black T-shirt. When I got out

I saw Dean sitting on the bench looking toward the locker room. When he saw me he stood up.

"What are we doing today?" I asked while tying my hair. It grew too long.

"Fighting. You're too weak physically." He answered and threw the fighting gloves to me. I caught them.

"Thanks." I muttered.

We both took the fighting position.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. In a flash he was no more there. My eyes widened for a second but after that I closed them and

remembered what I had learned. When you can't see your opponent, you have to_ hear_ your opponent. I hold my

breath and listened. I heard a noise from my right and quickly turned and blocked Dean's fist before it could hit me.

Unfortunately he was too strong and I fell on my ass. He smiled at me.

"See, I told you. Too weak. But you blocked the fist very well." He said.

I smiled sadly and wrapped my arms around my knees. _Who am I kidding?_ I was never going to be physically

strong. I was like a small twig. So easy to break. Dean sat down with me and watched me with an indulgent look.

"You know, I always thought that you need to be protected. You're so small and fragile, you were not made for

fighting." He said and stroked my hair.

"But I want to fight. I want to be strong." I said stubbornly.

He smiled again.

"Don't worry Sarah. You will be strong when you will be a full vampire." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. Your power is already so strong. But I want you to become physically strong too because you will meet

opponents immune to your gift." He said.

"Like you?" I asked.

He looked a little surprised of my question but then nodded.

"Why are you immune?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I have some useful gifts." He said and winked. I smiled.

After that his expression hardened and he seemed to remember something unpleasant.

"What happened?" I said.

He seemed to forget that I was there. His head snapped toward me and his eyes were wide.

"Sarah, I need you to answer me a question." He said.

"Anything." I answered.

"Honestly." He said.

"Of course." I frowned.

"Are you…in love with someone?" He asked. My eyes widened and I felt my face burning like hell.

"Ah, I understand. Who is it?" He said.

"I am not in love." I said looking at the ground.

"Darling, it's okay. There is nothing wrong to be in love with someone. I want to know one thing."

"What?" I asked still looking down.

"Is the same guy from your dream?" He said through his teeth. He clenched his fists. I knew that lying was no a

option because he was immediately going to find out the true. So I just answered:

"Yes."

He stood up and in less than a second he was in the other side of the gym. He hit the punching bag so hard that it

ripped in two. I knew that to rip it was easy for him and that scared me even more. I stood up and in a flash he was

in front of me. He cupped my face with his hands and forced me to look at him.

"You need to stay away from him." He growled.

"I can't." I said.

"He will hurt you. You dreamed it." He said in a frightening voice. I swallowed.

"You don't understand." I said.

"What?"

"In my dream I wasn't raped. I…was willing to be with him." I stuttered.

His hands dropped from my face.

"What?" He whispered-yelled.

"You heard me. I wanted it." I said looking down.

I slowly lifted my gaze and looked at him. He was shocked and I thought I saw a pale rosy shade coloring his

perfect white face. It disappeared quickly so maybe it was just an illusion. After a little he straightened himself and

cleared his throat. He put on his teacher face. I tried hard not to roll my eyes.

"You should have explained better your vision. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He spitted.

"I am sorry." I muttered.

"Well, it is not going to happen soon anyway." He deduced.

My head snapped up to look in his eyes. Oh lord, he knew it was him?

"School rules. No sexual contact between students." He replied.

I exhaled in relieve. Still, I wanted to tease him a little.

"And what if he is not a student?" I asked with a devilish smile.

His teacher face vanished and was replaced by his shocked one. Then his furious one.

"Is him a…teacher?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. After that I saw a strange glint in his eyes. Something I had never seen before. Was it…jealousy?

No, it couldn't be. He opened his mouth to speak but the bell rang before he could say anything. I looked at him

with questionable eyes. His eyes narrowed and he frowned. His hands were clenched in fists.

"Do your homework and come to my room at six o'clock. I think that we still have some things to discuss. My room

is 24 in building A." He said.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. It would have been easier if he would have known that he was the guy. But I couldn't

tell him that. It was too embarrassing. I went to the locker room and took off my training. So, I had four hours to

do my homework and to discuss with Kate. At six I had to go to Dean and after that to Will at eight o'clock. Good.

I had enough time to prepare myself for the discussion with Dean and we had only two hours to talk. I smiled and

went to my room. I took a shower because I was dirty from the fight ( because Dean cleaned the floor with me).

After the shower I wrapped myself in a puffy robe and waited for Kate to come. I took a book and just when I

wanted to open it the door opened and a very shy Kate entered.

"Hi." She said.

I nodded. She bit her lip and looked around in an attempt to avoid my stare.

"So…How was your day?" She asked.

"Good, except of the fact that in the morning I fainted because of the lack of blood, Dean beat the hell out of me in

special training, we had an argument about sex with teachers and in three hours I have to go to his room so that we

can continue the argument." I said without breathing.

"Yup. Mine was good too." She said but then her eyes widened. "Wait, you had sex with a teacher?" She

exclaimed.

"No, but I am going to have in about three years." I said.

"You lost me." She said confused.

I sighed but explained: "I had a vision about me and a teacher making love but in my vision I was older, fully

matured vampire, and I was in a room I had never seen before."

"Oh. My. God. Who was the teacher?" She asked excited.

I bit my lip and whispered: "_Dean_."

Her eyes widened and her smile grew so much that I was sure it was soon going to hurt her face. She jumped and

clapped her hands like a five year old.

"This is amazing! He is so hot." She screamed. After a few seconds her smile vanished and her expression turned

confused again.

"You said that you had an argument. Why? He doesn't want it to happen?" She asked.

"No, it's not that. He doesn't know it was him in the vision. I just couldn't tell him. So I just said it was a teacher."

I said.

"Oh dear! You're screwed." She said and hugged me.

I laughed a little but then remembered that we had something to discuss. I pulled back a little and looked in her eyes.

"Kate, what do you feeling for Will?" I asked.

Her eyes sparkled with sadness and her arms dropped in her lap. She turned her gaze away and muttered:

"Nothing, Will is just a friend."

"I don't think so. Kate, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone." I assured her.

She turned to look at me and she sighed. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I am in love with him, Sarah. And he doesn't give a damn about me." She whispered. Her voice was so sad and

pained. Even if her face was covered I saw the sparkle of a tear running down her cheek. I put my hand on her

shoulder.

"That is not true. Will cares about you." I said. I had no idea if William loved Kate so I didn't was to give her hopes

but I was sure that he cared. She was his friend.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah right. I am a friend but nothing more. It's not fair to fall in love with someone who

doesn't love you too." This time she was crying and sobbing. I leaned my head on her shoulder. It was funny that

Kate and I had the same fate. To love but not to be loved.

"I know honey. Life it's not fair. You have to fight for happiness. And every moment of happiness is paid in tears

later. " I said.

"True." She said and wiped away her tears. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks sister." She said. We always called each other sister.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are here. You're always here." She said.

"And I will always be." I promised.

I hugged her and she hugged me back. I looked past her shoulder and saw that I had fifteen minutes to dress and o go

to Dean. My eyes widened and I sprinted toward the closet. I heard Kate laugh a little.

"You better hurry up." She said.

"Yeah." I said while zipping my jeans. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Look, tonight is going to be a party in building C. Want to go?" I asked.

"Nah. I am tired and I have a lot of homework to do." She said but I knew that she didn't want to go because Will

was going to be there.

"Good. Because I don't want to go either." I said. It was true. I was not a party girl and Kate knew it because she

smiled. I smiled back, put on a old T-shirt, muttered a goodbye and sprinted out of the room. I ran all the way to

building A. I entered and ran the hall looking for a door with 24 written on it. 21, 22, 23…24. I opened the door

and my mouth opened from surprise. I felt my face burning and I knew that I was looking like a tomato. In that

room was _Dawn. _And she was making out with someone. Someone with black short hair, tall and muscular body.

_Dean._

She was making out with Dean.

Her hands were under his T-shirt caressing his body and his arms were wrapped around her waist. After like two

seconds Dawn's eyes widened and she quickly took her hands off of him and stumbled back. We just stood there

watching each other with shocked expressions. Dean turned around and made eye contact with me. His eyes

widened in horror and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sarah…" His voice was pleading but I cut him.

"I am sorry that I interrupted." I muttered looking down. I spun around and ran out of the room. As I got out of the

building I felt a pair of strong arms catching me. I tried to shrug them off but I couldn't so I let them turn me around.

I was welcomed by the sapphire eyes I loved. The eyes that hurt me so much that I wanted to die. I felt empty. I

tried to look everywhere but not in them.

"Sarah, look at me. Please." He pleaded. He sounded like he was just as hurt as me.

"No." I whispered and I felt a tear running down my face. After that I felt a warm sensation on my lips.

His _lips_.

He crushed his lips onto mine and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened but after that I found myself melting in

his arms and kissing him back. He tasted so sweet and good. It was like my lips were made for his. Then I

remembered that just a few minutes ago he was doing the same thing with Dawn. I pushed him away from me and

looked in his eyes. We were both breathing heavily and I saw a small smile forming on his lips. Those perfect lips

that had just kissed mine.

"How dare you?" I growled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and crashed my body onto his. I tried to get free but I couldn't. He forced me

to look in his eyes. His expression was determined and serious.

"You are the only woman I love. The only woman I want. I tried to get you out of my head but I couldn't." He said.

His face was so close to mine. I was feeling his warm and sweet breath on my face. I felt my face wet from the tears.

"You're lying. If I am the only one you want then why were you just kissing Dawn." I managed to ask between

sobs.

"Your dream got me insane. I needed to focus on something else. But it didn't work. I couldn't stand the thought

that you will be with someone other than me." He said.

"You're j-just saying it b-because y-you don't want me to t-tell anyone about you and D-Dawn." I stuttered.

He cupped my face with his hands and he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Honey, I would never do something like that. I love you. I don't care if you tell anyone about me and her. I only

care about you." He whispered. I didn't believe him.

"Let me go." I sobbed.

"Sarah…" He started to say.

"Please. I want to be alone." I pleaded.

He sighed but nodded. He leaned closer to me and pecked my lips. I felt other tears pouring from my eyes. After

that he let go of my face and I ran away. As soon as I got out of his sight I let myself fall on the ground and cried

like a baby. When I felt like I couldn't cry anymore wiped away the wetness from my face and stood up. He

disappointed me, so I decided to disappoint him too. And he dared to kiss me after that. I was sure that he did it

because he wanted to make sure that I was not going to say anything. I decided that the best way to hurt him was to

hurt myself so I went to my brother's party. As soon as I entered I was welcomed by loud music and drunk students.

I sprinted toward the first bottle of alcohol I saw and drank it. I continued like that until my vision started to blur and

I felt dizzy. After that I saw Justin coming closer to me. Justin was a werewolf and one of my brother's classmates.

He was tall and muscular and was considered one of the hottest guys in the school. I never thought that. When he

moved closer to me I felt the smell of alcohol and I knew that he was drunk.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?" He asked.

Like the masochist I was I said yes. After like twenty minutes of dance( which meant him keeping me from falling

and me laughing like whore) he whispered in my ear:

"Come with me."

Before I could say anything he dragged me upstairs. He made me enter in a room and when I turned around to look

at him he was locking the door. He smiled at me and came closer. Before I knew what was happening I felt his lips

onto mine. It was disgusting. He tasted like alcohol and I felt myself getting even more dizzy. I started to realize

what was happening only when he pushed me on the bed and took on his T-shirt. I started to struggle and to hit him

but apparently it only turned him on more. I tried to scream when he ripped my T-shirt. I felt exposed because my

bra was made of transparent thin lace.

"Stop! Please, stop." I pleaded.

"Shh. You're going to like this. I promise." He said while unzipping my jeans and taking them off. I was left only

in my bra and underwear. I tried to use my power to make him stop but when I did my vision blurred and my head

started aching. I knew that I had no escape. I started crying.

As he slowly unclasped my bra I thought:

_Dean, I love you. Forgive me._


	8. The bitter taste of death

**Here is a new chapter. Please R&R. Hope you like it and thanks for the ones who reviewed.**

_**Previously in Skylight**_

"_Stop! Please, stop." I pleaded._

"_Shh. You're going to like this. I promise." He said while unzipping my jeans and taking them off. I was left only __in my bra and underwear. I tried to use my _

_power to make him stop but when I did my __vision blurred and my head __started aching. I knew that I had no escape. I started crying. _

_As he slowly unclasped my bra I thought: _

_Dean, I love you. Forgive me._

* * *

><p><em>I know that I love you<em>

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted _

_Was you and me._

_Basshunter – All I ever wanted._

I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. I felt his disgusting hands slowly taking off my bra. He stopped before lowering it

enough to see something and started kissing my neck. I felt like I was going to vomit. I started to hit him again.

"No! Stop, please! I-I'll give you everything you want just don't do this to me." I cried.

I felt him smiling. His lips were still on my neck.

"I want you darling." He whispered.

As I heard him I felt my sobs were going to rip my chest. Why was it happening to me? I could have stayed with Dean. I could have stayed with him the

rest of my life. But as always I was stubborn and I had to destroy everything. And that was going to be my punishment. Justin was going to rape me and

probably kill me afterwards. Anyway I knew that there Dean and I had no chance left. If Justin was not going to kill me physically he was going to do it

mentally. I felt him returning his hands on my bra. He took it off and I was left only with my panties on. I felt his gaze on me. After a few more seconds of

watching me he moved his hands down and took off my panties. Then he took off his pants and boxers.

After that I felt his body pressed on mine and then the most excruciating pain. I screamed like I had never had before.

**(Surprise) Dean's POV:**

_All I ever wanted_

_Was too see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine._

I was going insane.

I should have told Sarah how much I love her earlier. She was my only reason to live. And I had destroyed everything. I really had no idea what has

gotten into Dawn to kiss me. We had never been more than friends and colleagues. Of course she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen

but nothing more. I was in love with Sarah. I knew that I shouldn't have been but I couldn't help it. Everything about her was perfect. She was beautiful,

smart, talented and had the most beautiful eyes. Those big pale blue eyes mesmerized me. They were like a soul mirror that showed every single

emotion. It annoyed me that she was too stubborn to see how beautiful she really was. But I was always there to tell her and I thought I was always

going to be.

Until now. I was feeling like I was loosing her.

I turned around and dragged my feet back to my room trying to forget the pain and sadness I had just seen in her eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally reached my room's door. I opened it and saw Dawn sitting on my bed looking down. When she heard the

door opening her head snapped toward me.

She smiled ashamed.

"Hey…" She whispered.

I sighed, closed my eyes and walked toward the bed. I let myself fall on it and I absently ran a hand through my hair. I heard Dawn chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that every time you're stressed or upset you ran your hand through your hair. It's cute." She answered.

I laughed bitterly. Her expression turned from amused to worried. A small frown formed on her face.

"Dean…What's happening between you and Sarah? You know you can trust me." She whispered.

I felt my eyes widen but I quickly recomposed my face. I sighed knowing the it was too late. Dawn was my friend for a very long time and she won't

betray me so why not tell her?

"I am in love with her, Dawn." I said.

Her eyes glittered with sadness but she closed them quickly. It killed me to hurt her but it was better for her to know that there was no chance for us.

She was nothing more than my friend.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You don't really love her Dean. You just think you do." She said coldly.

I felt my temper rising. How dare she? I had never loved someone like I loved Sarah. Not even…

"It's because she reminds you of Anne." She continued.

Of course she had to remind me of Anne. Yes ladies and gentlemen this Anne is Anne Leen. Richard Leen's wife. Sarah's mother.

And the woman I had once loved.

It was a long time ago. I was in my junior year of high school at the Academy and she was one of my classmates. At first we were just friends but soon

we fell in love. She was one of the strongest students and she stole my heart. Dawn and Anne were sophomores, Richard was junior just like me and

Mallory was a freshman. Mallory was my little sister. We were all friends and we spend most of the time together. I loved my life back then. Richard and I

were best friends, had almost every class together and we were roommates. Dawn and Anne were roommates and we sneaked in their room often after

curfew. I was in love with Anne and she was in love with me and I was close to my amazing fifteen year old little sister. Mallory was the best sister ever.

She was extremely beautiful with her long pale blonde hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes exactly like mine. She was shy, intelligent and kind. It still hurts

to think about her.

Why?

Because she was _murdered_.

And I was there. Watching powerless.

When the Rebellion attacked the Academy we had to fight and run for our lives. We were outnumbered. Mallory wanted to fight too but I stopped her.

**Flashback**

_I stood there holding her in my arms. We were in her room and we could hear the screaming and yelling from __outside. __I knew that in the school yard was a _

_massacre but I didn't care. I wanted to make __sure that my sister is safe before __starting to care. She pulled back and her dark blue eyes met mine._

"_I want to go with you. I want to help." She said. She was trying to sound brave but I knew that deep inside she was __scared. Hell, I was scared and I was not a _

_small fifteen year old girl._

"_No, I want to make sure you're safe. I can't risk. Promise me that you will stay here." I said._

"_But…" She started._

"_No but. You will stay here and wait until I come here to get you out." I said in a cold voice._

_My tone worked because she frowned but nodded. I saw small tears forming in her eyes._

"_And what if you will not come back?" She whispered._

_I thought of it too. _

"_Don't worry about me Mally. I will." I said smiling._

"_Promise?" She asked._

"_Promise." I said._

_I kissed her forehead and told her again to stay there. _

_After that I ran outside only to be welcomed by the massacre I was expecting. In that hell I saw Richard fighting a __werewolf and a vampire. I quickly rushed to _

_him and knocked down the werewolf. _

_Meanwhile he killed that vampire._

"_Thanks bro." He said while wiping some blood off of his mouth. He was pretty damaged. I nodded._

"_Is Mally safe?" He asked._

"_Yes. Where are Dawn and Anne?" I asked._

_Just as I finished my question I saw Dawn jumping like a cat and knocking down a warlock. I couldn't help but smile __a little. I heard Richard whistle. He always _

_had a crush on her. After that she spun __around gracefully and throw a __punch in a vampire's face. I was sure it hurt. She was very, very good at throwing fists. I _

_knew it because when the __punching bag was not available she was using my face. I __erased that memory when I was attacked by another __werewolf. He was _

_bigger than the other I had just killed and he seemed very furious. I threw him a fist but he bit my __hand and I fell on the ground. _

_The pain was unbearable. My vision started to blur and I thankfully fallen into __unconsciousness._

_I woke up in my building's living room._

_My hand was sore and when I tried to move it I realized that I was chained. Standing in front of me was a witch and __the werewolf that had just bit me. He was _

_i__n his human form. The witch smiled excited._

"_You're finally awake sweetheart. How great! We can start now." She said._

_I glared at her. "Start what? If you want to kill me your friend here had already bit me. I will die soon." I said._

_The werewolf smirked._

"_Do you think that I was going to let you die so peacefully? No, you have to suffer. An eternity of pain." He said._

"_Why? What have I done to you?" I yelled._

"_What have you done to me? You killed my brother! The werewolf you and your friend defeated was my brother!" __He yelled back._

"_He was the one who attacked my friend. I wouldn't have killed him otherwise." I said coldly. Then I remembered __of Richard. I looked around and saw him _

_unconscious on the floor. _

"_What have you done to him?" I growled._

"_Oh look! The brave knight is showing his fangs." The witch said smiling sweetly. She was really enjoying __everything and it disgusted me. "Don't worry. He will _

_be okay. But I cursed him. The only thing he __is ever going to __feel is hate." She continued._

_I felt unbearable sadness breaking my heart. Richard was my best friend and he was lovely and caring. _

_Now he will hate me. Hate everyone._

_I felt anger rising into me and another strange sensation. I was starting to feel powerful. My vision turned from __normal to blue. It was a shade that reminded _

_me of my eyes color. I was sure that my eyes __were sparkling. The witch __and the werewolf saw it and their expressions turned worried._

"_Logan, finish this. I don't like this kid. I feel something very strange about him." The witch said._

_The werewolf who apparently was named Logan shrugged and clapped his hands. Three vampires entered. The __vampire in the middle was the one that caught _

_my attention._

_Because that vampire was my sister._

_She had bruises all over her body and was crying. The two vampires pushed her forward. I tried to get up and free __but the chains were unbreakable. Logan _

_grabbed Mallory by her hair and smirked._

"_This is your sister, right? You have similar blood scent." He said._

"_Let her go." I growled._

_His stupid grin widened and he caressed her face. Tears poured from her eyes._

"_You know, she's really pretty. If I would have had enough time I would have played with her a little. But since I __don't…" He said and the grabbed her by her _

_neck. She started chocking._

"_You killed my brother so I have to kill your sister my friend." He said to me and then his attention turned toward __Mallory. "I'm sorry doll face but if you want to _

_blame someone blame your brother. It's his __fault. I hope you will go __to heaven." _

_I struggled and screamed but I stopped when I heard the most horrible sound._

_Logan broke her neck in a flash._

_She dropped to the ground with her eyes wide open and deadly pale._

__ _**End of flashback**_

I was never that same after what happened to her.

When I saw my sister lying dead on the floor I angered so much that I broke that chains and killed _everyone_.

I killed 267 immortals on my own.

S.P.E.G. was very surprised of my killing record and they named me a Legendar. Legendar my ass. I wasn't able to protect my sister and they named me

a Legendar. When Anne found out about how many persons I killed she told me that I was a monster and she couldn't love a monster so I was left

double heartbroken. But the best of all was the fact that when Richard woke up he was hating me with a passion. He told me that Mally died because of

me and that he will make me pay. And he did.

He stole my only reason to exist.

Anne.

I heard Dawn clearing her throat and I snapped out of my trance. I glared at her.

"It's not the same. Anne was just a crush." I said.

Her expression softened and she turned her head to look at me.

"Dean, you're still in love with her. I can see it. Look, I know that it's still hard to remember what happened with Mallory, Anne and Richard. I miss them

too and Anne was wrong. It wasn't your fault. But it isn't Sarah's either. Don't use her as an replacement for Anne because you will hurt her." She said

softly.

I laughed bitterly. She really had no idea what I was feeling. I spent a lot of time thinking what Anne and I could have been. A lot of years loving her. But

when I got to know Sarah I forgot my feelings for Anne completely. They vanished. When Sarah was young I felt brotherly love for her. She was like a

daughter to me. But when she grew up my feelings grew with her. I tried to stop them knowing that me loving her was wrong because I was her teacher

but I just couldn't help it. I tried to kill my feelings for her by using other women. After a few tries I found out that they meant nothing to me. Just one-

night stands. Of course Dawn was my friend so I haven't slept with her. I couldn't.

I sighed and said coldly:

"Dawn, leave please. I need some time alone." She nodded and got up. When she opened the door to leave she turned around and said:

"Call me after you get in her pants and finish."

After that she left.

Her comment pissed me off. I growled and threw the first object I caught in the door. It was a chair. I needed to calm down so I crashed on my bed and

closed my eyes. After a few minutes of standing like that I heard an alarmed knock at the door. I thought it was Dawn at first but when I smelled the air

again I found out that it was Will. I jumped and sprinted toward the door. When I opened I was welcomed by a very worried William. I quickly alarmed.

"William, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Dean please help me! I can't find Sarah. She was supposed to come to a party but she was not there. I went to her room but Kate said that she went

to you. Is she here?" He rambled.

"No, she left earlier." I answered.

William groaned in despair and ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh God! I am going insane!" He growled. _I know the feeling. _Apparently Sarah liked to drive insane every person that loved her.

"Will, you need to calm down. Let's check at the party first. Maybe she was there but you haven't seen her." I said.

Even if I was sure I sounded calm inside me was a storm of emotions. Fear, fury, love, sadness, passion, worry.

Fear to lose her. Fury at myself because I let her leave. Love for her. Sadness because of the situation. Passion to save her. Worry because she may be

hurt.

William nodded and we both headed to his building. When I saw the building I first thought that the Rebellion was attacking again. Broken windows,

screaming and horrible sounds. Then I heard the loud pounding of techno music and I calmed down a little. I glared at Will and he shrugged. I heard

footsteps behind us and we both spun around and saw Dawn approaching us. She looked worried at Will and then to the building.

"What's happening here?" She yelled.

"We can't find Sarah." He answered.

"I was asking about this disaster. Oh, you're in so much trouble William Leen!" She growled but after that her expression turned worried again. "Wait,

why can't you find Sarah?" She asked looking at me.

Before I could answer William said: "I don't know. Please help us granny." She rolled her eyes but nodded. Despite the fact that Dawn was young and

beautiful William always called her granny because before he met her he thought that she was an old lady. Dawn hated it but I always found it hilarious.

I would have laughed if I wouldn't have been scared to death.

"Let's go." I said and then ran into the building.

As I entered all I could see was a bunch of drunk kids. I pushed everyone aside and made my way into the crowd but still I felt some hands on me as I

went forward. Dawn was probably in the same situation because I heard her say:

"How dare you? Keep your hands away! I am a teacher! Show some respect mother fucker!" She yelled at a drunk guy who was idiotically smiling at her.

I looked at Will and saw him smiling a little. He shrugged and said:

"She stays too much around me."

I rolled my eyes and continued my way into the crowd. Sarah was nowhere to be seen. I looked around in despair and saw that upstairs were some

rooms. I pushed away some drunk girls that started giggling and ran upstairs. Will and Dawn went after me. I opened the first door and what I saw

almost made me vomit. Two teens were there making _sex. _I quickly turned my head away. Dawn's eyes widened when she saw it too and she quickly put

a hand over Will's eyes before he could see.

"What, what's happening?" Will asked trying to remove Dawn's hand.

"Trust me, you're too young to see this. _I_ am too young." Dawn mumbled.

The teens were so drunk that it took them a while to remark us. When they did they quickly covered themselves. I glared at them but closed the door. I

took my cell phone and dialed Lorraine's number.

She answered after three rings.

"_Dean. What can I do for you?" _She said nonchalantly.

"Lorraine, listen to me. In building E is a monstrous party with drunk kids. I need you to send every guardian you can find here." I yelled.

She hesitated before answering. _"Fine, I will. If you're there try to calm them down and make sure nobody's hurt."_

After that she hung up.

I sprinted toward the next door. I was not going to calm that rebellion down before finding Sarah. The next room was empty.

I sighed and ran to the next door. When I opened it I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

There, bloody and unconscious wrapped in some blankets, was Sarah.

Even if the blankets covered her I still saw that she was naked. Her beautiful skin was now covered with red and purple bruises. Her perfect lips were

swollen and a thread of blood was running down her bottom lip.

The blankets were stained of blood.

I took a few steps until I reached her. I fell on my knees next to her and caressed her hurt face. I felt Dawn next to me but I ignored her. I was living my

hell. Dawn's hand checked Sarah's pulse. I heard her exhaling in relieve.

"She's alive. We need to take her to the doctor." She said.

Her voice got me out of my trance. My love was alive.

Another person entered. William. I turned my head to look at him and what I saw shocked me. He first was shocked, then hurt and then furious. His eyes

turned bright red and he growled showing his fangs. I had never seen him like that.

"Who did this? I am going to kill the entire school if no one tells me!" He growled.

"I don't know…" I whispered. At least Will was able to feel_ something_. I was empty. Dead inside.

I wrapped the blankets tighter around her and lifted her in my arms. In less than a minute I was in the clinic. When the nurse saw me enter with Sarah

in my arms her eyes widened and she quickly motioned for me to put her on a bed.

After I put her on it the nurse said:

"Sir, I need you to wait outside while I check her bruises." I frowned but nodded. I dragged my feet out of the room and let myself fall on a chair. I

covered my face with my hands and let my brain

analyze the last events. I let her run away from me and she was hurt. Images of her delicate body hurt and bruised flooded in my mind and I winced.

Then my vision turned blue and I felt like I needed to kill someone. Anyone.

_Everyone._

The poor person who did this to my love was going to beg me to kill him. I felt my sharp fangs growing. Then I heard the door opening and I saw Dawn,

Will and Lorraine entering. I growled at them. It sounded strange. They're eyes widened and I stood up and crouched in an attack position when Dawn

tried to come closer to me. I couldn't think straight. The only think I felt was _craving._

Craving for _blood_ and _revenge_.

Dawn moved closer to me like I was a wild animal. When she opened her mouth I expected her to say _Good dog_.

Instead she said:

"Dean please, calm down. Remember what happened the last time you were furious. Remember when Mallory died."

When she said my sister's name my vision turned back to normal and I fell on my knees. I stared at the ground until Dawn made me sit on the chair. I

looked at their faces. They had the same pained expression on. William dragged his feet and landed on a chair next to mine. When he turned his head to

look at me I thought that his face was a mirror of mine. His sparkling green eyes were dead, empty.

Suddenly the door opened and Katherine stormed in. Her eyes were watery and when she saw us she covered her mouth in shock.

"Tell me it's not true." She whispered.

Nobody answered.

She took our silence as an answer and started crying. Will stood up in a flash and wrapped his arms around her. Kate continued crying while he hold her

and he kissed her head. I saw that Will's eyes were watery too.

Dawn came to seat next to me and she put a hand on my shoulder. I patted her hand. Lorraine ran a hand through her long black hair. Her orange-

hazel eyes sparkled with fury.

"Don't worry. I promise that I will find out who had done this. The guardians are already interrogating everyone who was at the party." She growled.

So Lorraine was going to _find_ him. Will was going to _kill_ him.

But before that I was going to _torture_ him.

The door opened again and a few guardians went in with more students. Each student was or too drunk or hurt. Some more doctors and nurses

appeared and placed the students in different rooms.

The nurse who went to check Sarah came to us and I stood up.

"As you probably already know she was _raped_. Fortunately, the pregnancy test was negative." She said.

I already knew that she was raped but to hear someone saying it was shockingly painful. I let out a chocked sound and fell on my seat. At least she was

not pregnant.

The nurse cleared her throat and said:

"Ms. Rosales, I am afraid that we have another problem."

"What?" Asked Lorraine.

"Two students were found dead in the far east side of the campus. The guardians said that someone used the party as a diversion to kill them. There

was a letter left near the bodies. " The nurse said.

That immediately caught my attention. Two students. Dead. Diversion.

It all sounded too familiar.

I exchanged a look with Dawn and I knew that she was thinking the same.

"What students?" Lorraine whispered.

Kate calmed down a little and turned her head to look at the nurse. William was looking too.

The nurse looked at her clipboard and said:

"Species: both vampires.

Names: _Jennifer_ Brown and _Reed_ Vanderson."


	9. Fortis sanguine

**So, new chapter. Review!**

_I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side_

_I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight_

_So, I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride_

_That old me is dead and gone but the new me will be alright_

_T.I.- Dead and Gone_

**Dean's POV:**

Jennifer Brown.

Reed Vanderson.

I turn my head to look at William and Kate. Their eyes were wide in pure horror. Will's arms dropped to his sides and he fell on his knees. Dawn quickly

caught him and she made him sit. Kate's trembling hands lifted and covered her mouth. Fresh tears poured from her eyes. Will reached her hand and sat

her on his lap. His head rested on her shoulder and she hid her face in his hair.

Even if I had never got to know her closely I remembered Jennifer.

She was a sweet, young and talented girl and was one of Sarah's best friends. A fairy. I often heard about her excellent school results.

But I knew Reed better.

He was Will's roommate. He was a vampire and a strong one. A fire user. Last year I had a special training session with him, William and Sarah. I

remember his friendly smile and indulgent attitude. We were training in physic battle and Sarah was not really excited because she was the weakest one

so I was in her team and they were in the other. Reed saw that Sarah was sad because of her weakness and he let her win a fight. He acted very good

and he made her believe that she really beat him. She smiled her perfect smile and we were all left speechless. Her smiles were something that you

never get used. He didn't deserve to die.

Neither Jennifer.

Apparently Lorraine was the only one able to speak.

"What caused their deaths?" She asked.

"They were _stabbed_. The guardians tried to find out who did it but they couldn't. The person erased every mark." The nurse said.

Stabbed.

Why would someone want to kill Jen and Reed? They were just kids.

Suddenly I heard an alarmed sound from the room where the nurse put Sarah. The fast and struggling beat of a heart.

A heart in transformation.

It was strange because I didn't remember to see someone else in that room. And it was impossible for Sarah to transform. She was only sixteen and

vampires fully mature when they're twenty. When you fully mature your body suffers a total transformation. Everything changes. When I transformed my

mother couldn't recognize me. I couldn't.

Your body becomes flawless. Your skin becomes deadly pale. You become perfect and unrecognizable.

"Is someone else in that room?" I asked the nurse.

She shook her head and ran in the room.

I ran after her.

The fast heartbeat was Sarah's. Even if it was impossible she was clearly transforming. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was sweating. It was just the

start. Then her eyes widened and a pained scream escaped her lips. Then her body started convulsing. The transformation was painful because it was

like an accelerate growth. Your bones and muscles harden, your blood changes so your heart accelerates. Unfortunately, there are some vampire that

are not strong enough to pass the transformation. Their heart is not strong enough and they die. I sprinted to Sarah and pinned her on the bed. She

was convulsing and her skin was burning. It was normal. She started screaming. It killed me to see her like that.

"Make it stop! Please! Kill me!" She screamed.

"Sarah, it's alright. It will be over soon." I told her.

Her body was already stronger and I needed to use more force to pin her down. Will came and helped me. He watched his sister crying, struggling in pain

and screaming with horrified eyes. I took a strand of hair that landed on her sweating face and pulled it behind her ear. Her skin was already pale and

her wounds and bruises were healed. I was so focused on the changes of her body that when I looked at her face I almost fainted. Her face was

transformed.

Perfect. Divine. I had never seen something so beautiful. I felt an adoring smile forming on my lips.

William was watching his sister with the same worshipping expression I probably had. It was like she was an angel and we were some poor humans

watching her. A goddess.

I reexamined her. Her hair was darker now and I knew that the contrast between her bright blue eyes, pale skin and dark hair was going to be

mesmerizing. She started convulsing and screaming harder and we had to pin her with our full weight. We were both on top of her on the bed and the

thin material of the robe she was wearing made me sense that her chest was bigger now. _Focus Dean, focus! _I ordered myself. She was also taller. After

a few more minutes of screaming and struggling her eyes widened and she pushed us away from her. She was breathing hardly and she pulled her hair

behind her ear. William and I stood there like two idiots watching every single move of hers with our mouths and eyes wide opened. I just couldn't stop

staring at her. She was perfect.

Dawn and Anne were the _ugliest_ persons alive compared to her. Everyone was _disgusting_ compared to her.

She looked around with alarmed eyes and stood up in a flash. She was fast. Maybe faster than me.

"What's happening? Where am I?" She whispered.

Her voice was the sweetest song I had ever heard.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened with you? You look like a supermodel! If you wouldn't have been my sister I would have begged you to marry me."

Will exclaimed.

Sarah's eyes widened and she stumbled back. Her eyes widened and tears poured from them. She was probably remembering what happened to her.

She started sobbing.

"Honey, it's okay you're safe now." I said in a soft tone.

I came closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder. When she felt it she screamed and ran away from me.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Sarah, please calm down. It's me, Dean. You know I could never hurt you. " I assured her.

She watched my face a few moments and I thought that she believed me but when I tried to get closer she growled at me. I couldn't help but be

surprised. It sounded so unlike my sweet innocent Sarah. It sounded like a dangerous predator. A real vampire.

She crouched in an attack position and growled again.

And it was _hot._

I felt the corner of my lips lifting. Will looked at me like I was insane and he went backwards until he hit the wall. His eyes were wide. I wanted to yell at

him to remember him that she was his sister but when I turned to look at her again my eyes widened too. She was in the same attack position but her

eyes were crimson red and her pearl fangs sparkled dangerously. Still, I couldn't be scared of her. I loved her even more.

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to remember it.

Because she growled again and jumped to attack me.

Thank god I was a Legendar. New transformed vampires were aggressive and blood thirsty in their first day so it was normal for her to attack me. She

tried to bite my neck but I caught her and pinned her on the bed. I wasn't expecting her to be so strong and fast. She somehow caught my arms and

changed our positions so I was the one pinned on the bed and she was on top of me growling. She scratched my neck and licked the small thread of

blood that came out. Just when she tried to sink her fangs in my neck someone lifted her from behind. I looked up and saw that the person was Dawn.

Despite the fact that Sarah kept struggling and growling I remarked that she was now taller than Dawn.

And much more beautiful. Her robe was short and it exposed her new long, pale and supermodel legs. Even if Sarah was now taller and much more

threatening Dawn managed to hold her until she stopped struggling and growling. Her eyes opened wide and she licked her lips and smiled seductively

at me. I felt my temperature rising. She was so sexy.

Then I remarked that she was smiling at the blood that poured from the scratch she made on my neck.

I couldn't care less.

The only reason why I didn't just pulled her on top of me again and let her drain me of my blood was that she would feel miserable later. _She loves me, _

_she just can't remember._

"Let me go." She purred seductively but threatening. Her red eyes fixed on my neck.

"No, no. You're not going anyway." Dawn sang in a happy voice. She was jealous because I loved Sarah so of course she was enjoying it.

"This is none of your business." Sarah's bell-like voice shrieked. Even if it was a shriek her voice still managed to sound angelic.

I wanted to pin her back on the bed, strip her off her clothes and throw the others out of the room. Then I remembered that she was still my sixteen year

old student. After a few hours, when the transformation effects will vanish, she will be the same innocent girl I knew.

Or not?

I couldn't tell if I liked this tiger more than the sweet girl she used to be.

"Let. Me. Go. I want him. He tastes amazing." Sarah purred. Oh, god! I was going insane.

She was luring me to her as if I was a poor human.

"Yeah, yeah, I am sure Dean is delicious but you should try something healthier. He's like fast food." Dawn said. I laughed.

Sarah threw her head back and laughed bitterly. Then her head turned to left. Her lips were almost touching Dawn's neck. I heard Will swallow hard.

Kate, Lorraine and the nurse were standing in the door way watching the scene. They couldn't interfere because Sarah was going to kill them in a flash.

Plus one small move from her lips and Dawn was dead. She smirked.

"Dean, don't stay there. You're not watching an action movie. Come and help me!" Dawn hissed through clenched teeth.

I snapped out of my trance and remarked that I was still on the bed where Sarah pinned me. I slowly got up and took a towel to cover my scratch. It was

just making her even more thirsty.

"Yeah Dean, come here and help her. Help me too. I need you Dean." Sarah giggled in a mocking tone. Then her fangs traced a bloody line along Dawn's

jaw. Blood drops fell on her lips and her already red eyes sparkled brighter.

"Come here before it's too late." She purred.

Dawn winced from the pain.

"Don't." She whispered.

Then their positions changed. Sarah was holding Dawn by her neck. Blood poured from Dawn's wound on Sarah's hand. She watched her hand and licked

her lips hungrily. Then her stare turned to me again.

"I am losing my patience Dean." She sang.

I was not going to let her kill Dawn. Exactly when I took a step closer to her a hand spun her around. Her mesmerizing long, now black hair spun like a

silk curtain around her. Her hand released Dawn's neck and she was pinned on the ground by a masculine figure. My first instinct was to get her up and

protect her but then I remarked that the figure that pinned her was my colleague, Nick. He was another guardian and Kate's mentor. I heard Kate sigh in

relieve.

Apparently she ran after him when no one paid attention to her. Not even Sarah. Speaking of Sarah, she tried to bite Nick and to get him off of her but

she couldn't. He smirked down at her.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I can't let you kill my friend Dean. He still has to sign some papers for me. After that he's all yours." He said and then threw me a

devilish look.

Papers. I hate papers.

"Get off now or I swear I'm going to paint the whole room with your guts.!" Sarah threatened.

Nick whistled.

"Well we have a little tiger here." He chuckled.

When we made sure she can't escape I approached her and took her right arm. Then the nurse took a syringe full of a thick transparent substance and

injected it in Sarah's arm. After a few more struggles and growls her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell asleep. I lifted and decided that the clinic wasn't

a recommended place for a young, impulsive and lethal vampire because it was full of drunk teenagers and she was going to be even more aggressive

when she was going to wake up. Her room was in a building full of sixteen- seventeen year old girls. I really had no idea where should I take her

because vampires were supposed to transform when they're twenty so they were not in school anymore. So there I was, standing in the hall of the clinic

with a twenty year old looking woman in my arms that was actually sixteen, looking around like a dumb. Fortunately, I wasn't the only one in the

situation. I tried to think of a place where there are no students to harm. Then it hit me.

My room.

My room was in a building with trained, experienced and powerful immortals. Teachers. I ran straight to it. I was opening the door of the teacher's

building when the others realized I was gone. Still, I felt presence behind me. I spun around ready to kill if the presence was Jennifer and Reed's killer but

I calmed down when I saw Nick, Kate and Will staring at me. Nick raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Slow there, Dean. Are you going to paint a wall with my guts too? Cause if you are you better do it before our _gatita _wakes up." He said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Nick was transferred here in United States from Spain so that's why he sometimes talk in Spanish. _Gatita_ means little cat.

He was tall, had a russet skin, black hair and golden-brown eyes. Even if he was a little sarcastic he was one of my best friends. He was transferred here

as a teacher a few months after the Rebellion attacked because a lot of teachers died in the fight.

Kate took a small and reluctant step toward me to look at Sarah. She jumped like we stabbed her when Sarah murmured something and snuggled closer

to my chest. Her hand gripped my shirt unconsciously and she sighed. Nick and Will smiled at Kate both amused. Kate glared at them but her expression

immediately turned serious after it.

"How is this even possible? She's too young." Kate whispered and put a strand of hair behind Sarah's ear. She sighed again.

"I don't know." I answered.

A ghost of a smile played on Kate's lips. "Well, I guess I have to get used to it. My best friend is a full vampire." She said.

Then even that ghost of a smile disappeared and was replaced by sadness and pain.

"Speaking of friends…How is she going to handle Jen and Reed's death?" She whispered.

William and Nick's expressions hardened. Will stepped closer to Kate and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we handle it hard so I expect her to handle it much more harder. You know her. Remember when I killed that butterfly accidentally when I was ten?

She cried two days." Will chuckled a little. Nick, Kate and I smiled along.

"Yeah, I do. But this time it's not just a butterfly. It's about Jennifer and Reed. She loved them." Kate said and sighed. I wasn't really eager to tell Sarah

that her friends are dead. I looked down at her and was surprised when she stirred a little. I saw her eyes flutter a second bright red. She was going to

wake up soon.

"Look, I have to get her in. Will, Kate, go and get some sleep. Nick, come and help me." I ordered.

They all nodded. Then Kate scowled. "I don't want to stay alone in my room." She said.

"Me neither." Will said and smiled down at Kate. She smiled back. I know I should have gave them the no-sex-in-school-speech but they had both a really

hard day and I knew what meant to lose your roommate and to have death nightmares so I just acted like I didn't hear it. Unfortunately, Nick had other

plans.

"Use condoms Kit-Kat." Nick muttered.

"Shut up." Replied Kate.

I laughed and rushed into the building. The living room was empty because it was time for us to sleep. I ran to my room and as soon as I entered I laid

Sarah gently on my bed and covered her with the pillow. Nick locked the door just to make sure she doesn't escape if she wakes up. We sat on my sofa

and watched Sarah. She muttered something and changed her position so she was facing the window. The moonlight made her flawless skin even more

beautiful and her brunette hair glow. Her perfect full and pink lips were slightly opened and I knew she was deep asleep. She wrapped the pillow around

her tighter. Meanwhile, Nick just stared at me with skeptical eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"What's happening between you two?" He asked.

"Nothing, she's just my student." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well then I think I am going to play with _gatita_ a little. She's hot." He said and stood up. I caught his arm and growled. He was so not going to touch

her. _She's mine, dumb. _I wanted to yell. Then I saw his pleased expression and I knew that he tried to make me stop him. To make me jealous and

protective. And, of course, it worked. He landed back on the sofa. I sighed.

"Don't worry brother, your little secret is safe with me. Plus, she really is hot. It's not your fault. This girl can have every sane man in her bed." He purred.

I didn't like the way he was talking about her. It was lustful.

"Trust me, she's not that type of girl." I said.

"Wait, are you trying to say that you haven't slept with her?" He asked wide-eyed. I wanted to slap him but I knew it was not recommended because he

was, deep inside, my friend.

"Of course not dumb! I don't just want sex from her. I love her." I growled.

His eyes grew wider and I thought they were soon going to jump out of his head. Then his expression softened.

"I haven't seen you looking at a woman like this since Anne was around." He said softly.

We decided that it was best to just drop the conversation. We just stayed there and listened to the sleeping beauty's occasional murmurs, sighs and 

_moans_. After a while Nick's breath became even and his eyes fluttered closed. I let him sleep an hour or so until he started snoring. I shook him but he

just murmured:

"One more minute Lorraine sweetheart."

My eyes widened and I laughed. Nick jumped like I had stabbed him.

"What's so funny?" He said looking around.

"I tried to wake you up and you called me _Lorraine sweetheart_." I said laughing.

"Really?" He laughed looking embarrassed.

I knew that he was in love with Lorraine. In my opinion it was weird because they were so different. Lorraine was the typical serious and strict director

while Nick was the funny and irresponsible teacher. But I knew that they loved each other a lot even if Lorraine claimed that she had no feelings for him.

Her rejection really hurt him but he understood that she had too much to deal with to have a relationship. She was, after all, the ruler of the Academy. I

smiled softly at him but it vanished when I felt a pair of strong arms catching me from behind. I tried to remove them but I couldn't. The person who

caught me leaned forward to make eye contact with me. Stunningly beautiful but lethal features, red eyes and black hair.

Sarah.

She smirked at me and tightened her grip. Then she leaned closer to my ear, planted a soft and sweet kiss on my neck and whispered:

"Hello, my love."

Then her fangs sink into my neck.

At first I felt pain. Then the pain turned in the sweetest sensation I had ever felt. A soft moan escaped my lips and I felt her smiling on my neck. Her grip

loosened and it turned into an embrace. I could feel the pleasure she felt. She liked my blood. Her thoughts were almost screaming in delight. I knew that

what I was feeling was just the death. But I was okay with it. If my death was pleasing her than I was more than happy to die. Surprisingly, after a few

seconds of drinking my blood her teeth sank out of my neck and she licked sensually the wounded place. Then, in a flash, she was straddling my lap. Her

arms locked around my neck and she pressed her lips onto mine. I felt like I was in heaven.

Maybe she had already killed me and I really was.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed her body onto mine. I felt all of her. My hand snaked down and lifted her hospital robe. She pulled back

a little so I could take it off. She was wearing a black lacy bra with matching panties that left little to the imagination. Something moving from behind

caught my attention and when I realized what it is I quickly caught her lips to distract her. My hands moved to her bra and I unclasped it.

Just when it was almost off the syringe plunged into her neck.

Her eyes widened and she broke the kiss with a gasp. Then her eyelids narrowed slowly until they were fully closed.

With one last power she whispered:

"Traitor…"

Then she went still in my arms. I clasped back her bra and looked back. Nick wiped off the sweat that was on his forehead and plunged out the syringe

from her neck. After a few seconds of attempts to breath normally his face turned angry.

"Dude, I had never seen you like this. This chick almost killed you twice and you just stood still and watched." He said.

"I know I don't act like myself but I can't hurt her." I said and caressed her hair.

Nick sighed.

"Well, we don't have to worry about her for at least ten hours. I gave her a double dose. I'm leaving now, I want to sleep." He said and went to the

door.

Just when he reached it he turned around and smiled devilishly at me.

"Oh, before I go I would like to tell you an advice my wise mentor once gave me."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Don't fuck a chick when she's unconscious. She will beat you ass like hell when she wakes up." He said and laughed.

I growled at him but he just chuckled.

After he left I lifted Sarah and put her back on the bed. Apparently, the substance Nick gave her was very strong because she wasn't stirring or

murmuring. She was deep-asleep so I just sat next to her on the bed. Watching her face, her hair, her body… I couldn't help but be even more

mesmerized. Then I lowered my head a little and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She still had the same sweet, strawberry-like taste. I sighed and closed

my eyes feeling intoxicated by her taste, scent and looks.

Soon I fell asleep.

**_Later_… _Still Dean's POV_**

My eyelids fluttered open lazily.

I was never an early person.

The clock signaled that it was already ten. Wait, ten! That meant…

Sarah was awake.

My mind was already composing horrible scenes. What if she had murdered the entire school? What if S.P.E.G captured her? What if…

I turned my head and realized that I was alone in the bed. I stood up alarmed and looked around. Exactly when I was getting ready to go after her the

room's door opened and Sarah entered. She was dressed in a pair of grey jeans, black leather sexy high-heel boots and a black blouse. Her black hair

was pulled in a loose ponytail and she was carrying two plates filled with food. What confused me was the fact that her eyes were puffy and red like she

had been crying. Still, they weren't bright red anymore but a very bright and beautiful shade of blue. She smiled sadly at me and waved. I smiled back.

Then she gracefully went to my table and placed the plates on it. I couldn't help but feel something familiar about her clothing. Like I had seen it before.

"Sorry for disappearing like that but I was hungry and I needed some clothes. I brought you some food if you want to eat too." She said.

I was so absorbed in her angelic voice that it took me awhile to realize that she was talking to me. One of her eyebrows lifted questionably at me.

"Don't worry, it's okay. And thanks for the food." I managed to say.

She nodded and sat on the bed next to me. Her eyes sparkled with fresh tears and she covered her face quickly with her hands. I rubbed her back

soothingly.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright." I whispered.

"No, it won't." She sobbed.

"Yes, it will. I promise. Come on, let's eat." I told her. I was desperate to change the subject. I couldn't stand to see her crying.

She nodded and wiped away the wetness from her face. I stood up and took the plates and handed one to her. After that I sat on a chair and we both

ate in silence. We were both pretty damaged.

After she ate a few small bites she finally gave up and asked:

"Why am I transformed?"

I was taken aback.

"I don't know exactly why, but I think is because your body was…almost _dead_. " I chocked the word. "And you needed to transform to survive." I said

softly.

She just nodded her head and shuddered slightly, staring at a piece of chicken like it was the most frightening thing in the world. I gave up on eating and

opened my mouth to try to comfort her but a knock in the door interrupted me.

Sarah and I exchanged glances and I got up and opened the door.

And was welcomed by a lot of people.

Dawn, Nick, Will, Kate, Rose, Christina and two other girls that were Christina's copies.

Dawn's eyes narrowed and Nick smirked at me. I glared at him.

"May we enter?" Asked Dawn.

"Of course." I said and moved out of their way. Sarah stood up and in a flash was standing by my side. She got really fast.

Will, Kate and Rose entered after Nick and Dawn. They smiled and I smiled back. Christina and her friends slowly approached us. Christina lifted her chin

in a superior way and glared at Sarah. Then her purple eyes started to sparkle and glittering purple beautiful tattoos seemed to blossom from them. The

tattoos were the special characteristic of the fairies. They appear when a fairy makes a spell. Every fairy has a different tattoo design that is supposed to

reflect their personality. It also changes its color to reflect their feelings when they are intense. Christina's tattoo was a very complicated design of purple

roses encircled by strains and thorns. All eyes widened at the beauty of it.

All except mine.

Because my eyes were only able to see Sarah.

After a few more moments of watching Sarah, Christina blinked and her tattoo faded slowly until it disappeared.

"So it is true." She whispered. "You really transformed."

"What do you think?" Dawn asked.

"_Fortis sanguine_." Christina said. "Ancient immortal blood characteristic. She survived because of it and she'll never die because of it."

"Why does she have it? Tell us more about it." Will asked.

Christina smirked and finally turned away from Sarah. I relaxed a little. Only a little.

Christina was sure not the type of person who should be ignored. She was lethal. And she proved it several times.

"And why should I tell you? It's not like she's my favorite person in the world." She said and then turned back to Sarah. "Please, take it personal."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and growled. Christina's smirk grew.

"Because I said so." Dawn said.

"And what if I don't?" Christina asked.

Dawn laughed bitterly and then, in a fluid motion, was in front of Christina. Her eyes were bright red and her fangs sharp and threatening. I haven't seen

her like this since we fought the rebellion.

"Don't challenge me." Dawn growled.

Surprisingly, Christina seemed unimpressed.

She stepped closer to Dawn and what happened next shocked us all.

Black smoke seemed to rise from nowhere all around Christina. Her purple eyes turned black. Her pale blond hair turned black. Her tattoo reappeared but

this time it was black. The design also changed. The roses seemed to fade and to get smaller while the thorns grew sharper and bigger. The thorns

spread all over her body. I had never seen something like that before. It was dark.

It was pure evil.

"Poor, weak vampire." Christina said. Her voice made me jump. It wasn't just a voice. It sounded like two persons speaking. One was her normal voice.

The other was deep and frightening. Demonic.

Her friends stepped away from her. She smiled.

"I was given power. If you try to challenge _us_, _we_ will destroy you all." She said.

We all stared at her. Even Dawn stepped back wide-eyed.

Then she just smiled like nothing happened. Her eyes turned back to purple and her hair back to pale blond. The tattoo slowly dissipated. She lifted her

chin and walked to the door, her friends after her.

"Ask my sister about the freak's blood. She'll tell you."

Then she left.

Her sister. We have to discuss with Hannah.

Christina's words really confused me.

She said _we. _Who we?


	10. Christina is right

**Hi! New chapter here! Thank you so much for the reviews, they made me start writing sooner this chapter.**

**I hope you like it! And about Christina…I can tell you she'll surprise you in future chapters. Oh, and check **

**the photos on my profile page. I love them! Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><em>Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright!<em>

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright!_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse…I got you._

_Leona Lewis- I got you_

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV:<strong>

I was really shocked.

What the hell just happened?

I had never seen a fairy with black eyes or a black tattoo. It wasn't normal. I remembered my teacher saying that fairies usually have blue eyes and blue

tattoos except royal one, like Christina, which have bright purple eyes and tattoos.

But certainly not black.

Judging after the expressions the others had I was not the only one confused. My gaze turned to my side to watch Dean. His dark eyebrows were almost

forming a single one because of his scowl and his beautiful blue eyes were fixed on the ground. Then my gaze lowered and I realized that my hand was

holding his in a tight hold. I loosened it and I softly entwined my finger with his trying to gain his attention. His head snapped toward me and his

expression immediately softened, his scowl replaced with a crooked smile. I smiled back felling my face burning. Fortunately, I was sure my new body was

not showing any blush. His smile was so beautiful. I couldn't believe that last night I had kissed those perfect lips.

Then I remembered that it was totally wrong.

My hand fell numb on my side. I needed to stop loving him. I was not good for him, not anymore. After what Justin did to me, I started feeling dirty,

disgusting. I would never be the same.

And Dean has to stop loving me.

When I dropped my hand, a worried expression formed on his perfect features. God, he was too perfect. Handsome, strong, fast, brave, caring,

intelligent, gentle, smart…

And what was I?

A broken girl with dangerous and uncontrollable powers. Clumsy, weak and weird. I sighed sadly and decided that it was not the best moment to cry my

life. I needed to focus on the three important tasks.

Hannah and ask about my weird blood.

out what was wrong with Christina.

off Dawn's boots. Even if it was a wonderful pair of boots the high heels were killing me.

The awkward silence in the room was starting to freak me out but when I opened my mouth to say something Dawn said:

"What the hell just happened?"

_Same question here sister._

"No idea." Dean said. I could still feel his worried gaze on me but I kept my eyes fixed on the ground.

"We have to call Hannah." I whispered.

My comment made everyone snap out of their trance. Dawn cleared her throat and nodded, recomposing her guardian expression.

"Right. Hannah is a good scientist. I'm sure she has some answers. I will call her as soon as possible." Then her gaze turned to me. "Director Lorraine

called your parents. They will be here in a few hours."

"My parents?" Will and I yelled in unison. That made everyone laugh and the tension in the room dissipate.

"Yes." Dawn chuckled.

"Shit! I need a place to hide." Will muttered and started walking toward the door. When he tried to pass Dawn she grabbed him by his T-shirt and

smirked devilishly at him. Will gulped.

"Oh, you're so not hiding anywhere. I can't wait to talk to your parents. I am sure that Anne and Richard will be more that happy to hear that their son

had one-night stands with the whole cheerleader team." She sang happily.

"WHAT?" Kate and I exclaimed. I heard Nick whistle.

"Nice job dude!" Nick hollered. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, come on granny! It-it wasn't the _whole_ team!" Will said.

"Really? Well, my source has proves that it was the entire team _plus_ others." She snapped back.

I thought I saw Kate blushing a little. I _hoped_ it was just my imagination.

"You spied me when I had sex? Granny, granny, granny…" Will scolded.

Dawn's smirk dropped.

"Of course I didn't you rude boy! Some of the girls just can't keep their mouth shut." She said.

Kate took a few small steps toward me and whispered softly to me.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine." I answered.

She smiled and took my hand in hers. I smiled back trying to hold back tears. I was certainly not fine.

"Come on. Let's go back to our room. Rose and I have a present for you." She said. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Then I remarked that Rose was not here. Neither Jennifer. Or Reed. But they were my best friends.

"Where is Rose? Where is Jen? I haven't seen them the whole day. Neither Reed." I said alarmed.

Suddenly a deadly paleness appeared on Kate's face. Her eyes widened and her hand let go of mine. Will and Dawn stopped arguing and their heads

snapped toward us wearing the same paleness as Kate. Nick sighed sadly.

Dean seemed the only one able to keep a calm expression.

"You mean you don't know?" Kate whispered.

"Of course she doesn't, Kate. She just woke up a few hours ago." Dean said in a blank voice.

That made me sure that something was _very _wrong.

"What happened?" I asked.

Dean stepped in front of me and took my hands in his. Slowly, one after another, the others went out of the room, leaving me and Dean alone. After the

door was closed, Dean wrapped his strong and warm arms around me. My first impulse was to push him away, but then I remembered that it was Dean,

not Justin. Dean, who loves me and could never hurt me.

"Sarah... Jennifer and Reed were…murdered. I'm really sorry, love."

Murdered, murdered, murdered… My mind seemed unable to process the information. It was _impossible_.

"No! You're lying. " I sobbed.

This time I pushed him away. His expression really scared me. It was broken, hurt.

And I knew he was telling the truth.

Tears started pouring from my eyes, blurring my vision. Jennifer. Sweet, caring, Jennifer. And Reed, my brother's roommate and best friend. They always

used to help me, make me smile.

And I wasn't there for them. To save them.

I felt me knees melting and, to my luck, Dean caught me before I hit the ground. I couldn't help but cry. I think I cried for hours and Dean just hold me

tight to his chest, murmuring soothing words and planting feathery kisses on my hair, cheeks, forehead and once or twice on my lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later…<strong>_

I was miserable since I found out that two of my best friends were _dead._

Still, things were slowly getting back to normal.

The nurse gave me some pills to calm me down. They were pretty useful. At least they helped me _pretend_ that I was okay.

But I wasn't. And my friends knew it.

Apparently Kate, Will and Rose were in the same situation as me. Zombies walking around the campus, trying to act normal. Since I transformed and I

was a fully matured vampire, Director Lorraine decided to change my schedule. I was no longer a normal student.

I was given advanced school subjects to study and I had a new training program. My two hours of special training were turned to _four_ hours. Double time

with Dean. At least something good happened to me these days.

Other than that, I was free to do whatever I wanted.

No other teachers. I had to learn everything in my room, alone and if I needed help to ask Dean. That's what I am doing now. I am supposed to ask him

to help me with some science information, but we just lay on his bed hugging. I was too sad to even think about school. That's probably why Lorraine

loosened my schedule. Because she understands that is I'm not in my best mood and that I need some affection. And she understands that Dean

is the only person able to heal my heart.

After my transformation my parents came here to see me. Apparently Richard and Anne Leen had an impressive reputation everywhere. They also

seemed very familiar with everyone in the Academy. I even saw my mother hugging Dawn. But my father's reaction shocked me when he saw Dawn. I

had never seen him glaring at someone with such hate. Not even Dean, and trust me, they looked like they wanted to kill each other.

Dean took one strand of my hair that fell on my face and moved it behind my ear. I snapped out of my trance to see him looking at me with his

mesmerizing blue eyes. They were full of love and adoration. Still, a thread of hurt was visible too. I knew that it was painful for him to see me like this.

He was the only reason why I took my pills and tried to act normal. Still, I was not a good actress, and Dean is able to read me like and opened book.

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked.

"Nothing special. Just that I am glad that my parents visited me. Their presence made me feel better." I answered.

When I said parents I was referring to my _mother_. My father never cared about me or my brother. There are times when I actually think he hates us. He

hates everyone. Even mom. He's still married with her because of her body and the things he can do with it. Married for _pleasure_. Even if he will never

admit it, my mom is one of the most beautiful creatures. I always wanted to just like her.

She hasn't divorced because she thinks Will and I will be upset and because my father is a very rich man that is able to control our future. To make it bad

or good. Money can do anything these days.

"I'm glad." Dean said and then kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. He tastes amazing.

Dean should be the definition in dictionary for _perfection_. Even if he says he's not that perfect. See, he's modest. God, I love this man.

Just when his hand reached the hem of my shirt, his phone started to ring. He groaned and I giggled, which made him smile. As he answered I rested my

chin on his chest, looking at him. He started playing with a strand of my hair, his eyes fixed on me.

"Hello?" He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"_Dean, I need you and Sarah to come to my office. Hannah is here._" Judging after the strict and determinate tone it was probably Lorraine.

"Of course. See you there." Dean said and hung up.

"Lorraine wants us in her office. Hannah's here." He said.

I nodded and we both stood up. Then I remembered that my books were on his desk and I decided to take them with me to make Lorraine think that I

had actually learned something. As I started throwing them in my backpack I heard Dean opening his closet. I sighed. _And he starts again…_

"Where the hell is that damned jacket?" He mumbled to himself. I chuckled.

Dean's only flaw: his room is very, very messy.

"The black one?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He said turning his attention to me.

I pointed to a chair next to the little table. As I took the jacket my gaze fell on a picture that was on his table.

I froze.

The picture was illustrating a gorgeous young woman with sapphire blue eyes and long blond hair. Her smile was hypnotically beautiful and her eyes

reminded me a lot of Dean's because of the energy and mystery they managed to radiate.

That photo made me jealous. And I wasn't upset because of it. I was sure that every sane woman would be jealous.

She was so beautiful! It wasn't fair! I wanted to be just as perfect as she was. I continued to glare at the goddess which was smiling at me until I felt

Dean wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. His eyes showed, surprisingly, amusement.

"What has poor Mally done to you to deserve such hateful glares?" He said and chuckled. Mally, huh?

"Who's Mally?" I asked.

"Mallory Tanner, my little sister." He said and sighed.

Sister? I never knew he had a sister?

"Why haven't you told me you have a sister?" I asked.

"I _had_." He corrected.

"What?"

"I had a sister. She died years ago." He said in a weak voice.

I turned around finally facing him. Poor Dean! Just the thought of my brother dying makes me shudder. I took his hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled

and I smiled back. Everything seemed so peaceful when we are together. I still feel the pain, but his presence assures me that I will be okay. I will

survive and I will be happy because I have him.

"I'm sorry." I said and took one more glance at the picture. "She was so beautiful. I had never seen such a beautiful woman." I said honestly.

"That means you had never seen yourself in a mirror." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Actually I had seen myself in a mirror. And I can't even compare myself to her." I said.

He sighed. "You're so stubborn. I adore you. You're perfect." He whispered in my ear. Goose bumps appeared on my skin where his cold breath touched

it.

"Hannah and Lorraine are waiting for us." I said breathless.

"Yes. Unfortunately yes." He said and sighed. Then he took his jacket and we started heading toward Director Lorraine's office.

The snow was still thick outside and a cold breeze was floating around. My new body seemed to manage the low temperature very well. As we made our

way to the office I started kicking the snow with my boots. It was something I always used to do when I was little. Fortunately, Kate and Rose's present

was a brand new clothes collection to complement my new body and it also had a large collection of shoes and boots to match, so I've got rid of Dawn's

high-heel boots.

Dean chuckled at my childish behavior. I glared playfully and threw some snow toward him. I giggled.

"Oh! You're going to pay later princess." He threatened playfully.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I chocked when I saw the image in front of me.

The whole building was surrounded by scary-looking guardians I had never seen before. They were all wearing similar uniforms which had engraved the

Royal family's symbol: _a bright purple rose_ and two spears which formed a X under it. The spears were engrave only on Royal guard's uniform to symbolize

that they have the responsibility to protect the family (the rose) even if it costs their lives.

And why is the Royal guard in the campus?

Because princess Hannah was here. Yes, Hannah is king Alexander and queen Irina's daughter.

And yes, Christina is a princess too. Because she's Hannah's sister.

I haven't seen king Alexander and queen Irina since I was a kid and they visited my parents. My mother and the queen were friends in their high school

years. Still, such beauty as queen Irina is not easy to forget. I still remember her alabaster skin and pale, long hair which was put in a complicated form

similar to a rose. She was wearing white knee-length dress that complemented her skin complexion and her bright purple royal eyes. Let's just say that

the best way to describe Irina was the word _angel_.

As for king Alexander, he's the definition for the word _handsome_. The same pale alabaster skin and purple eyes as his wife. Still, his hair was a different

shade of blond. It was golden blond and a few shades darker that his family's. He was emanating power and determination and was able to intimidate

every enemy but what impressed me the most about him was the way he was looking at his wife. It was full of love, adoration and the desire to protect

her from every threat. And she loved him with equal intensity.

It was very hard for me to understand how is possible for a daughter like Christina to result from such gentle and loving persons like Alexander and Irina.

They were poles apart in personality. The only thing they shared was the stunning beauty. Fortunately, Hannah and Michael are the perfect mirror image

of their parents. Personality and looks.

Have I forgot to mention the Hannah and Christina have an older brother?

Well, they have. Michael. And he's one of the sweetest guys alive and the future king. The same pale blond hair, purple eyes and pale skin as his family

but his smile was something…let's just say that it is on the first page of every magazine.

Really. Kate has tones of posters with him.

Back to reality.

As we got closer to the door the guardians stepped toward us. We stopped. I was scared like hell, they were huge, like mountains.

"Sarah Leen and Dean Tanner I guess?" One of the mountains asked.

"Yes." Dean said while a strangled sound came out of my throat. I thought I saw the guardian's lips twitching up. I cleared my throat.

The guards nodded and we entered in the building. The hall was just as guarded as the outside. Fortunately, it took only a few seconds to reach

Lorraine's office. The guards opened the door for us and we entered. Lorraine was sitting in her bossy chair in all her glory. She was wearing her usual

business woman style of clothing which means a black knee-length dress, black stilettos and a beautiful jewelry set of pearls-necklace and earrings.

I quickly examined the room and was shocked to find out that Christina was casually sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand. She was

wearing a sexy satin red knee-length dress with black high heels. When she saw me and Dean she lifted her glass, smiled devilishly and said:

"Sister, the freak is here."

Then I remarked that someone was sitting on a chair facing Lorraine. The person stood up and there she was, princess Hannah Sabina. Her real name is

not Hannah but Ana but Hannah is the American version. Also Christina and Michael's names are Christiana Alma and Mihail Adrian. Their father also

changed his name in Alexander from Alexandru. The only person in their family who hasn't changed it is their mother. I remembered her saying in an

interview that she keeps her name unchanged because her mother died giving birth to her and her last wish was for her baby to be named Irina. Irina

means in Greek peaceful which describes the queen perfectly. Still, I can't help but laugh at what means Christina's middle name. Alma means in Latin

precious, beloved, dear and kind. Complete opposite Christina.

Back to Hannah. She stood up and glared at Christina for her rudeness and then threw us one of her ten million dollars smiles. Dean and I smiled back. I

took a few moments to inspect her clothes. She was wearing a dark purple satin dress that complemented her eyes. She seemed older than I

remembered. Then it hit me.

Hannah transformed too.

There was no feature left from the shy teen I met years ago. In front of me was a powerful and beautiful princess. I looked between the two Royal

sisters trying to compare them. Christina was visibly more beautiful than Hannah. And Christina's hair was long and straight while Hannah's is very curly.

Unfortunately, Christina had this talent; when she enters in a room, she eclipses everyone.

"Sarah, Dean, it's good to see you." Hannah said. Her voice was also changed. It reminded me of my voice.

"Good to see you too Hannah. I see that you've got the whole Royal guard here." Dean chuckled. I smiled.

Hannah sighed. "Yes. My father insisted to take them with me because of the recent... incidents." She chocked the last word.

So she heard about Reed and Jennifer.

She came closer to me and took my right hand in both her hands. "I'm really sorry, dear." She said honestly.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well, I can't say I am sorry." Christina said.

Hannah's eyes widened and I gasped. Her hands dropped mine. Then she spun around in a fluid motion to glare at her sister.

"Christiana! How can you be so cruel?" She yelled. Christina shrugged.

"You mean I should pretend to actually care about them? Ana, please…" Christina said and took a sip of wine. I shook my head in disgust.

"No one asked you to pretend to care if you don't, but that doesn't mean that you don't have to respect their lives, Christiana." Hannah said.

"Huh! _Erau doar niste viermi_!" Christina shouted.

"_Ajunge!_" Hannah snapped.

I really had no idea what were they saying, but I knew that it was in Romanian.

"What are they saying?" I asked Dean. His hands were clenched in fists and he was shaking.

"_Erau doar niste viermi _means _they were just some worms. Ajunge _means _stop._"

My eyes widened in horror. How is Christina able to say about two poor kids who were stabbed that they were just worms. I couldn't even be furious at

Christina. I just felt pity. Her life was drenched in hate.

Suddenly Hannah's fisted hands went limp. Her eyes widened once again.

"Please, tell me you haven't killed them…" She said.

I turned to look at Christina. I prepared myself to jump and attack her if the answer was yes.

But her reaction really surprised me.

She started laughing as if Hannah has just said a funny joke, not a murder accusation. Then she calmed down and said:

"Ana, they were stabbed. Do you really think that that is my style? I thought you knew me better, sister."

"I hope that you're not implied in this. Our family had a lot to suffer because of your…_past_." Hannah said.

I bet Hannah wanted to say _murders_, not _past_.

Then she sighed and turned toward me again.

"I am sorry you had to watch this." Hannah said.

"It's okay." I assured her.

"Hannah, your sister told us the cause of Sarah's early transformation. She also said that you're able to give us some details." Lorraine said.

"Yes. Tell me Sarah, have you ever heard about the spirit?" She asked.

"I read the legend. The spirit is a powerful, magical energy able to release the full power of the immortals and it was hid in a locket. " I said.

Hannah nodded.

"But it's just a legend." I said.

"Maybe, maybe not. The legend you read was incomplete. An information was erased. Still, the Royal family has that information." She said.

"What information?" I asked.

She went to Lorraine's desk and lifted a very old looking book.

"The final part of the legend: If the spirit-locket will be found, the immortals won't be able to release the spirit and to gain the power. It will kill them

instantly. Only the Immortal Blood will be able to open it. And the Immortal Blood will have the power." She read.

At first I was confused. Then I understood.

"Fortis sanguine…Immortal Blood." I whispered.

"But it's just a legend, Hannah." Dean said.

"As I said, maybe it is, or maybe it's not. But that doesn't matter now. The only think that matters is that Sarah is the Immortal Blood. Ordinary

supernatural people are not indestructible, we just don't get old. She _is_ indestructible. " She said.

So, I had just found out that I am some kind of an indestructible creature, mental and physical.

Well, Christina was right.

I really _am _a freak.


	11. The Ice Queen

**New chapter! Sorry for the long waiting but I had school and…well, school is school. Review please and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>And I hate how much I love you, boy<em>

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so._

_Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo- Hate that I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV:<strong>

Things have been pretty normal after the meeting with Hannah.

After she explained everything she knew about this new power I have we just talked. It felt really nice to discuss with an old friend. It was comforting.

Apparently Hannah's life has been pretty complicated since she graduated. Being aprincess is not that easy. The fact that Jennifer's mother was the

queen's best friend made Jennifer's death felt at the court. Queen Irina assured that the investigation was not going to stop until the murderer will be

caught.

Dean and I continued our 'studies'.

_He_ never let things go too far because he said that despite the fact that my body was different I was still too young.

_I_ never let things go too far because I was too scared.

My life was a total mess.

I know that Dean and I just can't be together. Every time I try to tell him that we have to stop, my feelings go wild. I know that I love him but it's not fair

for him. I am not like the girls he used to be with. I don't deserve him.

But he deserves better.

Someday he's going to stop teaching and fighting and want to marry, maybe have kids and I know that I can't offer him a family. So that is going to be

the end of our relationship. I am sure he'll get over me. But I know that I will never get over him. I love him more than my own life.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. I was tired and I wanted to rest. The sun was burning outside which was pretty strange for Palmer, but that meant for

vampires that they have to sleep.

Then I realized my mistake.

Once I closed my eyes, everything came crushing down on me. Jen and Reed's deaths. Christina's evil power. My strange and unique blood. I am the

Immortal Blood. I was raped. I have to break up with Dean even if I love him. I opened my eyes wide. Tears started pouring from them.

I had a hard time sleeping since Justin raped me. Every time I fall asleep horrible, realistic nightmares start. Now I am too scared to try to sleep.

I wiped away my tears using my sleeve. My eyes roamed around. I have been moved back in my room with Kate. My dear roommate had no problem

sleeping. If a rebellion would start outside Kate wouldn't even stir. She sleeps like a rock. I felt a smile forming on my lips. The only visible part of Kate

was her bare leg. The rest was, as usual, covered with a blanket. I laughed a little.

Suddenly, Kate lifted herself in a sitting position, eyes wide open.

"You laughed! I heard it! Oh, thank God! She actually laughed!" She yelled.

That made me burst in hysterical laughter.

Kate jumped up and clapped her hands in delight. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. After a few more seconds of laughing I calmed down and

shook my head. Then I got up and embraced Kate. She threw her arms around me in a warm and friendly hug.

"See, I told you. We'll be okay." She whispered.

I sighed and nodded. Even if the memories of Justin, Reed and Jen still hurt, I knew that I could always count on Kate for support. After a few minutes of

hugging we broke apart and smiled at each other and I remarked that she seemed taller than the last time I saw her. Hmm…

"Well, I'm not sleepy anymore. What do you think about grabbing a snack and watching a movie? Or…" Kate said but was interrupted by a warm breeze

floating in the room. It really seemed strange because there wasn't any window opened.

Then we heard it.

There was a sound coming from behind me. Kate staring shocked at something from behind my back. I slowly turned and looked around. There, on the

desk, was the book of myths and legends I read to help Kate with her project. And the pages were moving.

By themselves.

Then it stopped.

I exchanged a quick glance with Kate. She was just as confused and frightened as I was.

"Umm…Why don't you look at it?" She asked.

"Why me? You go!" I said. I was scared.

"No, you go." She shouted back.

"No, you!" I answered.

Then the book levitated up from the desk and landed back with a loud and annoyed boom. It landed opened at the same page as before. I would have

laughed if I wouldn't have been so frightened. Lorraine used to do the same thing with books in class when students got noisy.

"Ok Mister Book, if you're angry because of that coffee cup I put on you yesterday I'm really sorry! I promise to take care of you from now on…" Kate

started rambling.

"Kate." I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

I rolled my eyes and slowly approached the book. Glancing at the pages, I was disappointed to find out that there was just a common levitation spell

which I had already read. It had nothing special. Kate moved next to me and stab the book with a pencil. I rolled my eyes again.

"I think it's dead. We're safe now." She said victoriously.

"You do realize that is just a book, right?" I asked.

"Whatever."

Then her eyes traveled along the page. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand. That's just a basic spell. I learned it when I was four years old." She said.

It really was strange. I took the page between my fingers and rubbed it. It seemed thicker than the others. Then I took a pencil and slid it at the edge of

the page. Apparently, two pages have been glued together. Carefully, I ripped them apart focusing on not destroying the pages.

When I finished Kate gasped.

On the hidden pages was drawn an image and written a poem.

With blood.

It smelled like really old blood. Judging after the fact that the book was ancient and unique, it wasn't really surprising. I let my eyes travel along the page.

There was a circle formed by five people. In the middle of them was a sparkling silvery point, the only thing that wasn't drawn in blood. The silvery point

was encircled by a bloody blur. I brushed the point with my fingers. It was cold and it seemed like real silver. But when I took a closer glance, I realized

that there, on that minuscule point, was engraved something.

A heart.

A maple leaf.

And two flowers.

It was a smaller version of the spirit locket.

My eyes widened. I quickly read the words written under the drawing. Apparently each one of the five persons that formed the circle had a special name.

The Illusion, The Knight, The Power, The Fire.

And the last one: The Immortal Blood.

I dropped the book. I was the Immortal Blood. So that meant that I and six other persons have to find the spirit locket.

Which was just a legend. Still, here I am, The Immortal Blood starring at a book that had just levitated in front of me.

Sweet.

The text also said something about the locket. But it was pretty confusing.

_The Sun, The Moon have chosen one_

_The Spirit will be free._

_Immortal Blood, come to me._

_I am the Spirit, I am close_

_I am cold, surrounded by ice_

_The Guards of Nature are protecting me._

It totally freaked me out. So I did what I always do when I freak out.

I called Dean.

After ridiculous attempts of explaining everything in a manner that won't make him believe that I'm insane, I finally managed to make him come to my

room. Kate was just as confused by me. She tried to make a spell that is supposed to be able to explain any enigma but it didn't work. After a few more

minutes of glaring at the book, Dean burst into the room wearing his 'I'm so going to kick your ass' face. It made him even more handsome if it was

possible. Behind him was Lorraine. It surprised me to see her, but then I thought that her presence will be helpful.

"Hey." Dean said smiling to me. I smiled back unconsciously.

_Damn it, Sarah, you have to stop acting like a hormonal teenager! You have to break up with him! _I kept yelling at myself. _You don't deserve him._ That thought

made my smile fade. I kept repeating it. That's how I find the strength to ignore his concerned stare and to yank my hand back when he tried to hold it.

Just when he opened his mouth to say something to me Kate spoke.

"I tried to make The Enigma spell but it didn't work. It felt strange. Usually, when I make a spell I feel a connection with the place. I feel the energy

growing and charging me. But this time I felt powerless." She explained.

Lorraine nodded and took a few steps closer to the book. The clinging of her heels was the only sound in the room. It was as if we were all waiting for

the book to jump and hit Lorraine or something like that. But the book seemed just as lifeless as my other books. After a few seconds of examination

Lorraine lifted her right hand and placed it above the book. Then she whispered something in a strange language and her hand burst in sparkling blue

flames. I was getting ready to jump and help her when Dean caught my arm.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt her." He whispered softly.

Then I looked at her. It was right, the flames didn't seem to hurt her. Then she moved her hand in circles around the book a few times before turning off

the magical blue flames. After that she took a few steps behind and waited. The flames left marks in the air like dust. It slowly floated down until reached

the book. Only a few inches above the book the dust bust into sparks like it had hit an electricity wall. My eyes widened.

"This book is surrounded by a magical shield. A very strong one. That's why your spell didn't work and that's why the dust burned." Lorraine said.

"Well, I think that we have to resolve this using our minds." I said.

"You're right, Sarah." Lorraine said.

"Well, we already know that Sarah is the Immortal Blood. She is the chosen one. And the fact that the poem is addressing to the Immortal Blood means,

in my opinion, that she's the only one able to find it." Dean said.

"Very smart, Dean." Lorraine agreed.

I smiled sadly.

"Hey amigos, I heard that you have some trouble." We heard a familiar voice talking from the door.

"Hey Nick." Kate, Dean and I said in unison. Lorraine sighed.

"We found this book and…" Kate started saying.

"Book? I'm out of here. You know what I think about books." Nick said.

"Nick, you're a _teacher_." Lorraine said exasperated.

"Nuh-uh! I am a trainer and a mentor. There's a huge difference." He replied.

Lorraine rolled her eyes and turned back at the book. Nick smiled and moved closer to her and the book. Apparently, the closeness between her and Nick

made Lorraine lose focus because she kept glancing nervously at him while he just smiled. Dean chuckled.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Nick exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah, go ahead. This should be fun!" Lorraine said laughing.

"The poem says that the locket is somewhere cold and surrounded by ice and that it is close to Sarah. We are in Alaska.

And the Guards of Nature are trees. So we just have to find a snowy place in Alaska which is surrounded by a forest." Nick said.

"Nick, this is the most ridiculous thing I…Wait, actually it is a good idea." Lorraine said, whispering the last part.

Nick grinned while we all just stared at him in shock. Nick…smart. That's new.

"I…I'll investigate. As for now, everybody returns to normal program." Lorraine told us. Then she turned around and left the room, still a little shaken by

Nick's brilliant revelation.

Nick was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Then he let himself drop on my bed. I sighed.

"She loves me. And one of these days she'll actually _admit_ it." He said.

"Yeah...In your dreams." Kate said and laughed.

I laughed a little. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Dean. I almost forgot he was in the room. He spun me around so I was facing him. He had

blank expression on his face.

"I want to talk to you. Come to the gym at six." He said coldly.

"Fine." I said avoiding his burning stare.

Then he left too.

Nick and Kate stopped their argument and focused on our stare contest. That's was I fight that I always loose. Dean is stronger than me at everything. 

_Another reason why I love him so much. _I quickly shook my head. _God Sarah, stop it!_

"Wow, problems in paradise?" Nick asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Really, what's going on with you and Dean? I mean, you two used to be like, well, best friends." Kate said.

"Kate, Kate, Kate,… Don't you see? They are in love. It's kind of like a telenovela. Or a soap opera." Nick said.

"What the hell, Nick?" Kate and I asked at unison.

"What? Do you think I'm blind? That night when you transformed you almost slept with him, sweetheart. And we all know that when a vampire is

transforming his/her true feeling are unleashed. You love him. And he loves you too, Sarah." He said softly.

He was right.

"I know. Is just that, things are too complicated." I whispered.

"Things are always complicated." Nick sighed. "Well, if you'll excuse me ladies, I am an adult and I have real and hard work to do."

"Nick, we both know that you are going to your room to play on that portable Play Station you confiscated from that kid last week." Kate said. I burst into

laughter.

"First: I am testing that magnificent piece of science for improving our technology. You can thank me later. Second: No one plays on Play Station when I

teach." He said and disappeared in a flash. Kate sighed.

"Sometimes I feel so much more mature than him" She said. "Well, since we are alone again, what do you think about that movie?"

Then we heard a sound from the window. It was like small rocks hitting the window. _Oh god, what now? _

"Open that damned window!" We heard someone whisper-yell.

I took a few reluctant steps toward the window and glanced outside. There, sitting on a branch near the window, was no one else than my brother, the

rebellious Will Leen. I opened the window. He jumped in. He was wearing his black Calvin Klein jeans with a red T-shirt that was, of course, just as

expensive. Even if Will and I never asked, mom always liked to buy us expensive clothes. Will's hair was in it's usual messy style. I sighed. Will loves his

hair too much.

His green eyes sparkled with his typical happiness and he was smiling.

"Hey, I went outside for a walk and I saw you were awake so I decided to visit. Now, about that movie…" He said.

"Trouble sleeping?" Kate asked sympathetically.

Sadness covered Will's eyes. I knew that he had a tough time. His best friend and roommate Reed had just died and Will told me that he had nightmares

since then. Kate went closer to him and hugged him. His arms encircled her and he sighed. Then she pulled back a little and kissed him on the lips. They

were so beautiful together. I was happy for them. Still, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Dean and I will never be like this. Happy, together…

"Come on, now that I caught you, I'll torture you with an excruciatingly long Gossip Girl marathon." She giggled.

Will laughed and kissed her again. I slowly started to back off. I was _so not_ going to watch Gossip Girl. It seemed like the two lovebirds were busy with

each other so I took the opportunity to get the hell out of there. But just when I reached the door knob I heard:

"Where do you think you are going, sister?" William asked.

"I, um, uh…I have to talk to Dean." I said.

"But he said he'll meet you at six and now is 4:30. Are you trying to escape from my Gossip time?" Kate asked.

Will laughed.

"Oh no. You know how much I love Gossip Girl." _Lie_ "But I really have something important to talk to him. Plus, I need some fresh air."

"Oh, ok. Are you going to be okay?" Kate asked concerned.

"Sure. Just a walk. I'll be back before Will is going to fall asleep." I joked.

"Yeah, good luck. You know he falls asleep after the first five minutes of the episode." Kate joked back.

"You know, I'm still here!" Will said trying to sound offended.

I shook my head and got out of the room. Ok, so I escaped. Then I got out of the building and slowly walked around. It was still to early for anyone to be

up. Even if the sun wasn't bright anymore it still burned my skin a little but I ignored it. It was going to heal in a few seconds.

The campus was beautiful and quiet. It was really relaxing to walk like that. I walking around the first grade's building. As I took a glance I saw a little girl

that seemed like five or six years old staring outside. She was so sweet. She had curly auburn hair, chubby and rosy cheeks, porcelain skin and big green

eyes. When she saw me her beautiful eyes widened. Then a smile appeared on her face and she waved. I waved back and smiled. It was really strange

that such a little girl was awake at such an early hour. Then she ran away from the window. I was just getting ready to walk away when I heard a small

voice calling after me. Then I turned around and saw the little girl running after me holding a notebook and a pencil. Ow, she was so sweet! I bent down

and she came closer to me. Then she opened her pink notebook with her small hands and showed me a drawing. At first it seemed like a typical six year

old drawing but then I examined the whole image and froze.

It was the circle of people we saw in the book. Only that this had a much more detailed image of the persons. It had their hair color and eyes color. She

pointed the one that was positioned at north. It was a girl with long black hair and blue eyes…

"Look, this is you. The Immortal Blood." She said in a happy voice.

I was completely stunned. How is possible for this little girl to know that I was the Immortal Blood? We tried to keep it a secret. Only a few persons knew

about this. I haven't even told my brother.

"You made this?" I asked her.

"Yes. And I know who are the others. But you have to help me." She said quickly.

"Okay." I said.

Then she turned the page and showed me another drawing. There were four boys with X drawn instead of eyes. The rest of the page was drawn with

red pencil.

Blood.

"They are going to die just like that boy Reed and that girl Jennifer. I have drawn them too but my teacher wouldn't believe me when I showed her. You

have to save them! I saw them!" She said grabbing my hand.

"Do you know where is this going to happen?" I asked her quickly.

"Yes, come on. We have to get there quickly. I saw that it was going to happen today. That's why I couldn't sleep."

She said and started to drag me. Poor kid. She has visions of others dying. I lifted her up in my arms.

"Where?"

"I'll show you." She said.

I started running. I was not going to let other students die. I didn't want to take the little girl with me but she had to give me some indications. I didn't

want her to witness me fighting or them hurt or death but she had already seen them. She directed me toward the small forest near the north gate of

the campus.

I quietly hid behind a tree and glanced around.

The little girl was right. There were four teenagers, all boys, talking to some people. One of the boys was _Justin_. The rest I didn't know. I tried to

suppress the fury I felt toward him. I quickly covered the girl's mouth with my hand to keep her quiet.

The other persons were not student. There was one woman that stood out the most. She was extremely beautiful. She had long shiny blond hair styled

in perfect curls and dark blue eyes that were too familiar. She seemed familiar. I was sure that I had seen her somewhere else before. She was wearing

a short white skirt that showed her supermodel legs, a white blouse, white cardigan and white high heels. She seemed like the Ice Queen. I saw Justin's

eyes travel along her body and he licked his lips.

Horny dog.

"Hello, beautiful." He said in a voice that was supposed to be seductive. I felt vomit in my mouth.

"Let's finish this quickly." She said. Her voice was just as beautiful as she was. It sounded seductive and she wasn't even trying. I could tell by the look in

her eyes that Justin was annoying her. He had this effect on everyone.

"I hope that you have something really important to tell me." She continued.

"Yes, I do. She found out this morning. She knows about the circle." Justin said.

Oh my god! He was talking about me. I have found out about the circle this morning. He was spying me.

Or someone that was there told him.

Ice Queen smiled. That smile, it was way too beautiful and too familiar. "Good. The plan's working. It was a good thing that you made me come here after

all." She said. Justin smirked and stepped closer to her.

"So, do I get my reward now?" He asked her.

She smiled seductively and her hands encircled his neck. Then she caressed his chest and torso. I remembered that I had a kid in my arms and I covered

her eyes but she shook my hand off. Oh, well, she had probably seen this too. Then the Ice Queen started kissing Justin. The fact that there were seven

other persons there didn't seem to disturb her. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Justin. I gasped. Justin's eyes widened and he

dropped to the ground. The Ice Queen didn't seem surprised. She looked at the man that killed Justin. He was extremely handsome. Just as handsome as

Dean. He had short spiky brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Even if he was tall and muscular he still managed to be graceful and fluid in movements.

"I told you that I'll kill him if he tries to touch you." He said. His voice was sexy and masculine.

"I heard you." The Ice Queen said and smirked. She did it on purpose.

I felt the little girl tremble in my arms. I was trembling too. I had no idea what to do.

Then I remarked that Justin's friends were not moving. They were frozen. They _couldn't_ move.

The man closed the distance between him and the Ice Queen and wrapped his arms around her in a possessive embrace. Then he kissed her on the lips.

Still holding her, he told the others:

"Kill the rest."

I placed the little girl down.

Then I jumped.

I couldn't let them all die. I have just let Justin die and I felt horrible for not being more focused.

"No, stop!" I yelled.

They all turned and looked at me. The man that killed Justin smiled at me while the Ice Queen seemed surprised.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man asked in an amused tone "A little spy. _Two_ little spies."

"Who are you? Why do you kill students?" I growled.

Then I felt excruciating pain on the right side of my face and I fell into a tree because of the impact. The Ice Queen was in front of me.

And her whole body transformed into a diamond.

It seemed like her skin was made of diamond. It was so beautiful. The sunlight made it glitter. I just stood there on the ground staring at her.

"Lower your voice. You are lucky that you are the Immortal Blood or else you would have been dead by now." She said.

The man came closer to us. I wanted to slap his handsome face. Then he lifted his hand and caressed her diamond cheek.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" He said and sighed. "Now sweetheart, your powers won't work on us. So just stay silent and enjoy the show."

I tried to move but I couldn't. Whatever they had done to the boys so they couldn't move, they did it on me too. I closed my eyes in an attempt to use my

powers but the man was right, they were not working. The persons that came with Ice Queen and the man approached the boys and each stabbed one.

I gasped. Tears started to form in my eyes.

The man lowered himself on one knee so that we were eye-level.

"Don't blame yourself, no one's able to stop us. And be ready, Immortal Blood, we will come after you soon." He said.

Then a black smoke appeared and covered them. I blinked because it made my eyes ache and suddenly they weren't there anymore. The spell they used

to paralyze me vanished but my face still hurt from when the girl hit me.

The little girl came running to me.

"You have blood on your face. Come on, a doctor should see you." She said. Her voice was trembling. I nodded slowly and got up. My ankle and shoulder

hurt like hell. Still, I managed to drag myself to the infirmary somehow. The nurse seemed shocked to see me in such a bad condition. After she checked

me she said that my shoulder was bruised, I had a contusion and my ankle was sprained. After I explained the whole situation to her she sent a few

guardians to collect the bodies and to investigate. The little girl came to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry you had to see this." I said.

"I had seen it before it happened so it's not big deal. I'm Rosie, by the way. And I have visions sometimes." She said.

Rosie. Poor little thing.

"I'm Sarah." I said. She smiled.

Dean arrived soon after that. He just hugged me and I just cried and cried. I pulled back a little and looked in his beautiful _dark blue eyes_.

Dark blue eyes like sapphires.

Exactly the same eyes as the Ice Queen.

Then it hit me. I knew I had seen her before. I had seen her in Dean's room. In a picture.

The Ice Queen is Mallory. Dean's little sister. Dean's _dead_ little sister.


	12. Files and coffee

**Okay…So I haven't updated in way too long. Shame on me. Anyway, after so long, here it is. ****Chapter twelve. And get ready because it is starting **

**to get interesting….:))**

"Feeling any better?" Dean asked as he handed me a cup filled with coffee. I thanked him and sipped from it, the hot liquid delighting my weakened

senses. I smiled.

"Yeah…thanks. I'm just a little shaken, that's all." I said.

"Of course. It is normal." He said.

I was still sitting on the bed, waiting for the nurse to come back and give me a few pain drugs. I told her that it wasn't necessary because the pain was

bearable and my wounds were already healing and that she shouldn't waste the pills, but she insisted and I'm not really good at refusing people so…

Dean's gaze was fixed on the ground absently. He seemed bothered and I was sure that I was the cause. Slowly, my hand reached his and I sighed,

knowing that it was wrong. He deserved someone like Dawn. A strong, fierce woman.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I whispered.

Finally he looked at me and smiled sadly. He lifted my hand to his gorgeous lips and kissed it.

"Yes, dear, everything is alright. I want you to know that whoever was that group of people, they will never reach you. I won't let them." He said.

I smiled.

"I know you won't."

"Are you two in love?" Asked a childish, girly voice from a nearby seat.

Rosie.

She was sitting on a chair that was too high for her, her pink gum boot-clad feet dangling happily in the air. She stopped drawing, the notebook

carefully placed on her lap, a yellow pencil in her hand. At least it was not red. I really didn't want her to have another bloody vision. Her huge bright

green eyes were studying us curiously, smiling softly.

I laughed when I saw that one of her wild curls escaped the tight hold of her hair pin and was standing straight upward, just like a soldier getting

ready for a battle.

"Come here. Your hair got messy." I said, giggling.

She jumped on the ground and approached my bed and Dean lifted her up. I took the restless curl and carefully placed it back in its place. Then I patted

her head.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

"But you haven't answered my question. Are you two in love?" She asked, eyeing the two of us.

I felt my face burning as I slowly lifted my gaze to meet Dean's. He smiled.

"Well, I know I love her." He said.

I felt my heart bumping insanely in my chest.

"Yes Rosie, we are in love." I whispered, my gaze never leaving his.

That's when the door burst open, making Rosie and I jump in surprise and Dean sigh.

"What… the hell…just…happened?!" Asked Kate.

She was standing beside my bed, looking all of sudden much taller than her short self. And much more dangerous. Will followed her calmly. I sighed.

"Kate, I'm not in the mood for explications." I said.

Dean took the responsibility and explained my brother and Kate everything. Rosie was waiting patiently for him to finish, her green eyes never leaving

the two new strangers. After a while her gaze turned away, her small fingers opening the pink notebook. She flipped a few pages until she found a

drawing. She lifted it for me to see.

It was a yellow smiley face.

"I made it for you. So that you will feel better." She said.

I smiled and caressed her curly hair.

"Thank you. It is so nice." I said.

"You know darling, they should put your name on the door. You come here too often." Kate said.

"It's not my fault that I get in trouble." I said absently.

Kate rolled her eyes.

Slowly, I got myself off the bed. Dean opened his mouth to protest but I spoke first.

"We need to find out who are those people. I don't understand what do they want, but I'm really starting to consider that spirit thing." I said.

They all nodded.

After a total review of the past events, we finally decided that we had no idea who those persons might be. All we knew was that I was one of their

future targets. And I knew that one of them was Mallory Tanner, Dean's little supposed-to-be-dead sister, and one of the brightest students the

Academy ever had.

The nurse finally made her appearance with the pills and we left after I took them. Rosie's teacher made her appearance, scolding her for disappearing

like that, and took her back to the dorms. I made a mental note to visit her later. Dean insisted on walking with me and Kate to our room, not wanting

another incident to happen. He seemed very tensed and his eyes were glowing. Also his hand kept on rubbing the back of his neck as if he had some

kind of headache. I asked him if he was okay and he assured me that everything was fine. Still, that glowing was chilling, the power he was emanating

thickened the air.

Just as we reached the entrance we heard a male voice calling.

"Watch out!"

It all happened in a blink.

There was a ball coming straight toward my head so I crouched and got ready to catch it when Dean's hand caught it in a blur. I haven't even noticed

when he moved and when I looked at his face my mouth almost dropped to the ground.

Kate was just as shocked.

Dean's eyes were burning a bright shade of blue, limitless power mirrored in their complexion. But it wasn't his eyes that shocked us.

It was the black spiral tattoo that erupted out of nowhere all over his face and neck. The spirals were magnificent, their blackness shining in the

moonlight as they moved at the same time as Dean. He exhaled sadly and the spirals slowly snaked down his back, vanishing from his face. His eyes

turned to normal.

A boy around my age jogged toward us, looking as surprised as us. He smiled a little ashamed.

"Sorry. My friend hit the ball too hard. How you caught it…it was amazing! How did you do that?" He asked.

Dean watched him sternly.

"Be more careful next time."

The boy nodded, took the ball and jogged back to his awe stricken friends. Finally, I decided it was time to speak.

"What was that?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Nothing." He answered sharply. I frowned. "Listen, I have to go. If you have any problem, call me, okay?" He said, his voice much more soft. I nodded

and he left.

Kate walked by my side all the way toward the living room without saying a word which was really odd. Kate is one of the loudest persons I have ever

met and she doesn't usually stay silent for more than ten seconds unless she's sick, chewing gum or kissing. I started counting and I got scared when I

reached thirty.

"Katherine, talk. You're scaring me." I said.

She seemed to snap out of some kind of trance. She blinked and finally looked at me.

"What the hell did he just do? It was…_awesome_! That tattoo was so hot. I just only wish he wouldn't have been wearing a shirt so that I could see…"

Good, she started rambling again. I quickly interrupted before any gross detail escaped.

"I have something important to tell you." I said.

That made the dreamy expression on her face vanish. She nodded, very serious, and we sat down.

"I'm going to grab a coffee before you start. I have a feeling that I'm going to need one." She said.

I nodded and prepared my speech while waiting for her. I was so caught in my thoughts that I haven't even noticed Rose taking the seat next to mine.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

That was a very good question. I explained everything to her, from the moment I met Rosie until the present, and Kate showed up with her coffee just

as I finished. She sighed and closed her eyes in preparation.

"Did you notice that since all this crap started we've been drinking way too much coffee. That's not good. My brain is totally screwed up from all that

caffeine. Oh, hey Rose." She said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Guys, focus. I have to tell you something very important." I said. Their gazes fixed on me. "Did you know that Dean has a sister?" I asked.

"I would have been more interested if he had a _brother_." Rose said and they giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that she was part of the group who killed those students." I said.

Kate chocked on her coffee.

"What!?" They asked at unison.

"That's not even the creepiest part. Mallory Tanner, Dean's sister, is supposed to be dead." I said.

"Wow."

"Are you sure that it was her? I mean, maybe it was just a woman who looked like her." Rose pointed.

"I am sure, Rose. Just before I got in that mess I saw a photo of her. It was her. I just know it." I said.

Kate took my hand.

"Honey, maybe they were just trying to scare you and they used a spell to make her look like Mallory. I used it once on my sister and she totally

freaked out when she thought I was Grim Reaper." She said. I giggled.

Jules, Kate's fourteen year old sister, was the spitting image of Kate. Same electric blue eyes and auburn hair. As for their personalities, they were

poles apart. Kate was bad tempered, stubborn, out going and crazy. Jules was shy, kind of reminding me of a scared rabbit. Still, she was really sweet.

"Oh really? Then how was she able to use vampire power during the spell?" I asked.

That left them speechless.

If you're under a spell and you use any other power the illusion vanishes.

"What if she was an Illusionist? Like Will." Rose asked.

I pointed toward the bruise on my forehead.

"Trust me, that was not an illusion. I felt it on my skin. It was pure diamond." I said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down. Did you just say _diamond_?" Kate's voice ringed.

"Yeah. Her skin turned completely into diamond." I explained.

Their eyes looked like tennis balls and I was seriously worrying that they might explode if they turn any wider.

"Oh, that's so cool. I mean, first Dean and those cool sparkling eyes and shiny tattoos and now a diamond Mallory. Gosh, I wish I was a Tanner. I would

have had a badass power." Kate rambled.

"God, focus Kate!" I exclaimed.

"Right. So, what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"Wait, have you told Dean?" Rose asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "What was I supposed to say? Hey Dean, I think you should know that your dead sister just hit my head with her

diamond arm and she's also part of a terrorist group."

"Uhm…yeah, maybe it will be the best to keep it for ourselves until we figure it out." Kate said.

That's when I started telling them my strategy.

"What we need to do right now is get into the archive and find Mallory's student file. We have to know who we're fighting. Maybe we can also find files

for the other guys in the group." I said.

"Sarah, the archive is private and students are not allowed there. It is guarded." Rose said.

"Actually, there _is_ one person that has access." I said.

It took them a while to figure who I was talking about.

Kate's nose wrinkled in disgust while Rose simply closed her eyes in defeat.

"A _Royal_ has access everywhere." Kate spitted the word Royal.

"Christina." Rose sighed.

"Maybe not." I said.

"Is there any other Royal we know?" Rose asked.

"We don't know him personally. But there is one more Royal in the campus that might be more willing to help us. And Jules must know him." I said.

Kate clapped her hands.

"Eric. Christina's cousin. How could I have forgotten?! That's brilliant." She said.

I told them the rest of the plan. Eric was going to tell the guardians that he needed access in the archive for a project that implied his older cousin,

Hannah, and that he would have called personally but she was a very busy person. He was going to get into the archive and open the locked windows

for us to get in. After that we would just take the files and run away.

Easy.

After explaining everything aloud, we started walking toward Jules's classroom and waited until the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Jules got

out with a couple of books in her hands and looked startled when she saw us. She was wearing a pale blue summer dress that looked lovely on her

and her auburn hair, which was straight today, was kept out of her face by a pale blue ribbon, the same shade as her dress. Two strands were framing

her beautiful face.

She approached us shyly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Jules, we need to talk to you. We need your help." I said softly.

"O-okay." She said. She was confused.

"Do you know Prince Eric?" Kate asked.

Jules blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's my classmate. He skipped class today, tough. Why?" She asked.

"We have to talk to him." Kate said.

Jules nodded.

"I think he's in his room. He's usually there when he's not in the mood for class." _That didn't sound great_.

"Can you show us where is his room?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

The walk to the dorms was pretty quiet since we were all wrapped up in our own thoughts. The plan was going to work smoothly. I asked Will to join

us because an Illusionist was always welcome in this type of situation. _If anything goes __wrong, he can make us invisible and we can escape. _

Brilliant.

I'm a genius.

Of course, it would have been so much more easier if Eric wouldn't have been a fifteen year old spoiled brat.

Jules knocked softly at him door and a shirtless, irritated teenager opened it, mumbling something a friend who kept on waking him up.

"Andy, I swear that if you wake me up again…" His eyes widened when he realized that we weren't his friend. He had bright purple eyes that could

make any girl his age melt, pale silvery blond short hair and an athletic young body. His eyes examined each of us slowly until they finally fixed on Jules,

who was now blushing madly from seeing him shirtless. My brother chuckled.

"Kate, you need to learn her a few things." He whispered in Kate's ear and she nudged him.

"Hey" He said, eyes still on Jules. "I know you. You're in my class. Jills, right?" He asked.

"Jules." She whispered.

"Right. So why are you guys here?" He asked, standing against the doorframe.

"Can we come in, Eric?" I asked.

"Sure." He shrugged and moved so that we could get in.

The room was a disaster.

"Sorry for the mess." He said while he was taking on a shirt.

"It's ok." I said.

I started by introducing each of us. Then I explained the whole situation as polite as I was able and that we needed his help. I didn't tell him about the

spirit, of course.

"So you're Sarah, right? I heard a lot about you. How you turned before you graduated…" He said. "Look, I'll help you, but you also need to help me

with something."

"Of course." I said.

He smiled devilishly.

"I need your _bra_." He said.

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. I blinked, confused.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked. I could already hear Will and Kate hiccup from laughter.

"Darling, I don't think Sarah's bra it's your size. You should try one of my sister's bras. Her chest is almost as flat as yours." Kate said, giggling. Jules's

face was flaming.

"Hey! Will you ever stop throwing that in my face? It isn't my fault!" Jules exclaimed.

"Oh, come on pancake. That's what sisters do."

"It isn't for me, pack of dumbasses! My best friend made a bet that he could get your bra and asked me to help him." Eric explained.

"Why mine?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He smirked.

"Because you're the hottest girl in school, of course." He said.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Now come on and help us." I said.

"Nuh-uh. The bra first." He said and motioned for me to take it off. Will laughed.

"He reminds me of myself when I was fifteen." He said.

I sighed and unclasped my bra without taking my shirt off, of course. Sadly, it was one of my favorites. Black silk and shiny, dark grey crystals sewn on

the top. I handed it to him.

"_Nice._" He thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Now come on." I said and stormed out of the room.

Will made us invisible while we waited for Eric to get in the archive. It was taking him way too long.

"He ditched us. I'm telling you that he ditched us." Kate kept on whispering.

After a few more minutes of waiting the window finally opened and we got in. The archive was a large room. The files were sorted alphabetically so it

didn't take long to find Mallory Tanner.

After reading her file I realized two things.

First: She was _very _dangerous.

Second: There was only one person who managed to defeat her.

Her brother.


	13. Cursed

**So uhm...I took my time I know :)). Here's an update,I hope you like it. Also, it should make things more clear. And, as requested, I added some **

**new species in the story. I'm going to get into detail with more of them in future chapters and I'll update soon. Promise!**

* * *

><p>„So...Let me get this straight. We're going to fight a group of proffesional supernatural assassins on our own?" Kate asked.<p>

„Yup." I answered.

„And we can't tell anyone because they are infiltrated in the Academy."

„Exactly."

„And we can't even tell Dean cause his zombie diamond sister is friends with the terrorits."

„That's right."

Kate looked at me like I grew another head. Then she grabbed a handful of her hair and I prepared myself for a high quality drama show.

„For the love of God Sarah, I can't even boil water! How am I supposed to fight against some of the most gifted rogue supernaturals?" She yelled.

„Well...uhm...you're not going to have to boil them" I said. She rolled her eyes and shot me an exaspered look.

I shrugged.

„We'll figure something out, Kat. First of all, we need to find them." I said.

We were sitting on my bed surrounded by old student files and empty cups of coffee. We managed to get all the files from that generation of students and

some old newspapers and staff data. Kate sighed.

„None of them,huh?" She aske after I finished looking through the hundreds of pictures of the students. I shook my head and glanced over at the only useful

file we found, Mallory's. She was staring back at me from her small picture in the corner, younger and more innocent than the last time I saw her.

„Let's just start with the articles." I said.

We gave up on reading after three ours of ancient boring newspapers and decided it was time to get something to eat. Kate sprinted out the door as soon

as she tied the laces of her black converse shoes and I smiled as I followed her down the hall to the cafeteria.

It seemed like every single student decided to grab something to eat. The huge room was very crowded but somehow we managed to find to seats next to

some of our classmates. I grabbed our coffees and made my way towards the table, completely ignoring the stares everyone thew at me as I walked past

them. At first it was very uncomfortable as every student watched me with either pity, lust, envy, fear, disgust or mere curiosity. But it got easier over

time. Carefully, I placed the hot coffee cups on the table and took a seat next to Kate. She stared at the cup hungrily.

„Can I drink it now?" She asked.

„You're going to burn your tongue, Kate." I laughed.

"What about now?" She asked again after two more seconds.

"Not yet." I said.

I shot a glance at the people we sat with. One of our classmates, Nina, and her boyfriend, Sean, we sitting closest to us.

They were chatting and smiling looking very relaxed. It was nice to know that not everyone had to deal with mortal enemies at sixteen. She caught me

staring at her and she smiled, moving closer to us. I smiled back.

"Hey Sarah! How are you?" She asked.

Nina was a very tall and skinny girl even if she had a huge appetite. She wasn't stunning like some other girls in the Academy, but she was pretty and there

was a warmth about her that made her a thousand times more beautiful than all the Barbie dolls I've seen. She had long brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

Nina was a witch.

As for Sean…Sean was something completely different. He was a Dark Enchanter.

Enchanters were a very weird species, and an almost extinct one. It is said that they were related both with the Witches and the Vampires, as they had

characteristics from them. They could cast spells and also had the physical strength of the vampires. A very powerful and dangerous species.

And just like all the other species, they were cursed too.

At a certain point in their lives, they either had to choose the path of the light or the path of the darkness. Actually, it was the path that chose them. And

it changed them forever. The dark ones always seemed to bear a lot of suffering, it was hard for them to enjoy anything. They could control it, though.

Also, their magic changes, black and wild and hard to control.

And…they were called Demons. The ones chosen by the light were the Gods. And their magic caused them a fair share of trouble as well.

"Hey Nina. I'm fine. How are you guys?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oh we're good. We miss you in class." She said. Sean shrugged and smiled sadly.

I took a moment and eyes Sean. _Cursed_… He can't control his feelings anymore. Vampires can't bear the light. Witches are physically weak. Werewolves

can't turn unless it is a full moon. Fairies can't use their magic without the tattoos appearing on their skin, hurting it over and over again. Mermaids couldn't

touch water without their tails appearing…

We _all_ were cursed.

And what was the only thing that was said to be able to undo the curse?

My thought were interrupted by Kate losing her patience and taking a huge gulp from the steaming coffee cup. She yelped as the hot liquid touched her

tongue.

"Jesus Kate! Why can't you be just a little more patient?" I asked.

"But S! It looked so good!" She mumbled with her tongue out. Nina, Sean and I laughed.

"Here, let me help." Nina said.

Then she aligned her hands with Kate's face and she whispered a few words. A blur appeared from her hands and in a few seconds Kate's burn was gone.

"You have to teach me that!" Kate said.

"Nina, thanks. See you around." I quickly said and grabbed Kate. She protested as I hurried her out of the cafeteria.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I think I know what's going on. What those people want." I said. "We have to find Will and Rose."

We found Will in his room, playing cards with some other guys. We managed to get him even if he insisted that we let him play his winning hand. After that I

texted Rose to meet us in our room.

"So? What is it?" She asked as she arrived.

"I…I think I've figured it out. Their purpose."

Then I explained them everything.

"So you're telling me that these insane people want to use the locket to undo the curse from one of the species and that they need the circle to make the

spell." Will stated.

"Exactly." I said.

"And their target is to find the chosen ones. The ones that are supposed to form the circle." Kate said.

"Oh God. This is insane." Rose said.

"And where do they have the best chance to find those people?" I asked.

"The…Masquerade. In two weeks." Rose whispered.

"So do I think. Every single Immortal in this school is going to be there. And we know that they are here because I'm the Immortal Blood. They are going to

be near." I said.

"So what are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"Trap them." I said.

"Wait… the spell." Rose said.

"I know." I said. "The spell requires a special kind of blood. My blood."


	14. Normal is just overrated

**Update! Hope you guys like it! PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>"Your blood?! They need your fucking blood?" Will exclaimed.<p>

Kate gently placed her hand on his arm.

"They won't get anything from Sarah, or anyone in this school. Not anymore." She said.

Will's hand touched hers as a silent thank you for her support, but his gaze never left mine.

"Besides, I'm not going to die. As we already know, I can't die." I said.

"Yeah, thanks for the guarantee S. We'll be totally cool when you're going to be a dried plum somewhere." Rose said.

I laughed.

"So what do we do now? We're just going to wait for them to come here and kidnap students?" Will asked.

"What could we possibly do?" I asked.

He sighed in frustration and Kate smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

"Now you're going to get your pretty butt back to your room and start studying, sugar. Cause tomorrow you've got your big bad exam." She said. He smiled.

"Since when do I study for exams?" He asked.

"Since now. I'm so not going to let you cast another illusion on the teacher! Last time you almost got expelled!" She said.

"Oh for God's sake Kate! How was I supposed to know that the economy bitch has a Mirror Shield. She made me look like a total fool." He laughed.

Kate turned her attention back to me.

"Sarah, I'm going to supervise him. If you need anything you know where to find me." She said.

I smirked.

"Go now, kids. You must take your exams seriously." I joked.

"Says the Big Bad Vampire." Rose mocked me.

We all laughed. After that Kate and Will made their way to Will's room, hand in hand. I smiled, glad that my brother had someone to take care of him even if

something wrong might happen to me.

I turned around to see a very troubled looking Rose.

"So…I'm going to my special training with Dean." I said.

"Can I walk with you there?" She asked.

I nodded and grabbed my jacked. We walked in silence for a few seconds and I was starting to worry. Then she spoke.

"Those people…Sarah, I think I found one of them. I think I know who he is." She whispered with trembling voice.

"You did?! Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked.

She looked to the ground in shame, then her hand flew to her pocket. She got a neatly folded paper out of it which she handed to me. I eyed her carefully and

took the paper. As I unfolded it I found it hard to breathe. It was the handsome man that was with Mallory that day. The man with blue eyes and brown hair.

In the picture he was wearing a black uniform with a purple mark on the neck. Also, he had some letters sewn on his uniform on the chest.

S.P.E.G.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"This can't be true. How could an elite S.P.E.G. member do something like this?" I asked. Rose watched me with eyes full of fear and pain.

"So it's him." She said, her voice cracking.

"What do you mean? Rose, please, tell me." I begged.

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself.

"His name is Edward. He is a Dark Enchanter and he's been recruited at the age of 15 by the organization. " She said.

"15?! Impossible." I exclaimed.

"Possible. He was incredibly skilled and had an extraordinary control over his powers. He was given the gift of all the five elements." She said. "Sarah, he was

such a kind man. He fought so hard with the darkness. But…in the end it completely took over him. Or so it is said."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He's…he's the one that killed king Brandon. During the Rebellion." She admitted. My eyes widened, realizing that he was The Edward Ross, the one and only

man that betrayed his sworn oath to the agency and rebelled against his king. He killed him and by doing so ended the ruling of House of Tarn. House of Ragar,

closest related with the Tarns, took the throne, making Alexander king. No one was able to find the real reason behind the assassination. It was presumed

that there wasn't one as Edward was an Enchanter. They blamed it all on madness. House of Ragar found him too dangerous to be alive.

That's why they…

"But Rose, Edward Ross was executed_ twenty_ years ago." I said.

"Mallory Tanner was murdered in this goddamn place, Sarah. Yet you saw her with your own eyes." She said.

_Great, another dead man walking. _

"How did you find out all that?" I asked.

She laughed bitterly.

"Kind of hard to forget the face of the man that murdered the king." She said. "Especially when he's your _uncle_."

"Oh…Rose, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Your name is not Ross." I apologized.

"It's ok, don't worry. He was my mother's brother. At least she was chosen by light." She said.

I placed my hand on her arm. I wanted her to know that we were all here for her, no matter what.

"Don't worry, Rose. We'll figure this out." I assured her. She smiled tiredly.

After that we parted ways and I continued my way to the gym. I needed to see Dean. I didn't get the chance to see him with all the searching and reading and

I missed him so much. And he was the only one that could make me feel better after what I heard.

Dead people running around killing kids and planning forbidden rituals. And I was part of the recipe for the yummy magical milkshake that would lift the curse

from only one of the species. That would start a war. New kings and queens will rise and claim the throne. And the rest would have no other choice that to

surrender.

I tried to focus on something else as I opened the door of the gym.

There he was, my only ray of sunshine in this horrible world. He was facing the target and, as I approached, I noticed that he was throwing knives. Every single

one of them hit the red point in the middle even if there was a considerable distance between him and the target. He stopped as I came closer and slowly

turned around to look at me. I took a sharp inhale as I looked at him. I could never get used to how handsome he is. But that didn't matter. What mattered

was that he was gentle, brave and kind, and that he was there for me. I smiled, and for the first time in a very long time in felt real.

"Hey." I said.

He watched me with curious beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Hey." He finally said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. What ab…" He started but I interrupted him as I ran into his arms. He dropped the knives, careful not to hit me, and after a few seconds of surprise

his arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him and spreading warmth all over me. I felt him breathing slowly into my hair.

"I've missed you, Sarah. What have you been doing?" He laughed.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"You know…teenager stuff." I joked. He chuckled.

After a few more seconds I pulled back and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft and they gave me the strength I needed to overcome any challenge.

"I missed you too, Dean." I whispered.

Then I pulled back completely, the reality hitting me like an ice bucket. I had to tell him everything. It was his right to know that his sister was somehow alive. I

couldn't live knowing that he thought he had lost her forever, when there wasn't the case. Even if she was on the bad side, we would save her somehow. Only

together we could. I took his hand and motioned for him to sit down next to me.

"I've got something to tell you." I said.

"If it's about you brother cheating the exam don't worry, I know already. Dawn and I convinced Lorraine that expulsion would be too dramatic." He chuckles. I

smiled.

"Thanks, but it's not that. I wish it was only that." I said. "It's about your sister." A pained look crossed his features. It pained him to hear it as much as it

pained me to say it.

"What about her?" He asked.

I tried swallow the lump that started to form in my throat and took a deep breath.

_Come on, Sarah. It's better to tell him now and you know it._

"I…She's _alive_, Dean." I said. "Mallory is alive."

I watched him as shock, denial, fear, hope, love and finally, rage, stormed in the depth of his sapphire eyes.

"If this is some sort of joke, Sarah, it's not funny." He threatened.

I caressed his arm.

"It's not a joke. She was there when I was attacked." I whispered.

In a blink he got up and ripped the target from the ground. He threw the puppet in the wall, leaving a dent in it. Then he ran his hands through his hair. I got

up and stepped closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked. His voice was strained with fury.

"I…I needed to make sure that it was her. And I was scared." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because you'd be angry with me." I whispered.

He stood still for two minutes, breathing in and out. I stood there in silence waiting for him to calm down. He opened his eyes and stared at me. Never in my life

have I seen him so tired.

"And why would I be angry with you?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I kind of let her escape, Dean. I thought that you'd get mad at me because I couldn't stop her. Besides, I had no idea how to tell you this. I mean, it took me a

while to accept it and she's not my sister."

"I just…how is it possible? She wasn't breathing, I checked. She was…dead." He said.

"I don't know, my love." I said, frustrated that I couldn't give him more answers. Stepping closer to him, I took hold of his hand, reminding him that I was there

for him. Our foreheads touched and he closed his eyes.

"What I know for sure is that you and I are going to sort things out. Everything's going to be alright. I promise." I said.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"I know. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I smiled. "Kate and I have been trying to find something about this ritual. And about resurrection, but we couldn't find anything. The only thing

we know is that only fairies and witches can perform such rituals." I told him. "Dark fairies and dark witches."

"You're thinking about Christina, aren't you?" He asked.

"Well, she's the one going all dark in the campus. Those tattoos are the only proof we need. I'm going to talk to her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"I think I'll get more answers on my own. She'd feel threatened if she'd see you. I'm the worm, I'm not threatening." I laughed. He smiled.

"Just let me know if you need any help." He said. Then a devilish smile crossed his features. "And don't forget, you've got shopping later."

Oh.

OH NO!

The shopping trip.

We were allowed to go shopping for dresses for the masquerade. Kate's been talking about it for weeks. She wanted to go to Versace and get the dresses

and the masks.

And I completely forgot about it.

A sudden urge to go and hide under my bed took over me. I hated shopping. I smiled not so happily.

"Thanks for reminding me. I was thinking about going in my pajama at the masquerade. I'd totally be a trend starter." I said. Dean laughed.

"Your mom would kill you if she'd find out." He said.

I laughed. After that I kissed him and took off to face my childhood bully, Princess Christina. It was easy to find her. She was sipping tea in the cafeteria at her

reserved table (yeah she actually had a table reserved for herself). Maybe Lorraine was worried that she might kill some kids for their table if she couldn't find

one. Her pack was with her. The two brown haired fairies were standing right beside her, whispering to each other. Christina didn't seem interested in what

they were saying. That was one of the very few thing I respected her for: she hated gossip. She knew that a princess would have no business gossiping.

I eyed her carefully from a distance. There was something very strange going on with her. She looked perfect, as usual. She was wearing a light pink tight

dress with white pumps. Her hair was artfully styled in a beautiful updo and she was wearing diamond earrings.

But, her eyes. She had this really weird expression, like she was somewhere else. She looked confused, scared even.

I decided to ignore it for the moment and approached her.

"I need to talk to you." I said coldly.

She snapped out of her trance. I expected her to glare at me and tell me to fuck off or something. Instead, she blinked, surprised by my sudden appearance.

Then, she simply nodded.

I stood there in shock, still waiting for the mean attitude to surface. But it didn't. Her friends stopped chatting and they were eyeing her like she grew another

head.

"Have a seat." She said.

I reluctantly sat down before making sure that the seat didn't have spikes or something. Then I looked back at Christina. She was looking at me as if she had

never seen me before. As if she didn't know me. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"I…uhm…are you ok?" I asked.

Then she did something that left me completely speechless. Something I never thought I would see in my life.

She…smiled.

I quickly looked around making sure that I wasn't on one of those prank shows. Then I turned back at her looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am alright. I think. My sister's got a cold and I think it's getting to me too. I'm kind of sick. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Uhm…About the shopping trip. I was wondering if you knew a nice store." I lied.

I just couldn't find the strength to start interrogating her about dark arts and stuff. I was sure that it wasn't an act and I really wanted to get to know this side

of Christina.

She smiled again. It seemed to warm the entire room.

"Yes! I was thinking about…" She started talking about some store but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to listen. There was something off with her, and I

had this feeling that it had to do with everything that was going on.


	15. California baby!

**Back! This chapter was really fun to write and I hope that you'll enjoy it. I found out that there actually is a placed called Vampire Lounge in Beverly **

**Hills :)). And there's a BIG surprise at the end of the chapter :. So, I'd really love it if I'd get some more reviews. It would make me feel really great to **

**read a few opinions on my work. But hey, as long as there are some people out there that enjoy reading my story, that's fine by me! :D. And I'd like to **

**thank _alistarsmusic _for her continued support! **

* * *

><p>You'd think that any normal seventeen year old teenage girl would be ecstatic if she had the chance to shop Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills. Even a vampire teenage<p>

girl should be.

But again, I wasn't a normal vampire teenage girl so I didn't count.

I just hated shopping.

I was sitting at a table in one of the countless fancy-ass cafeterias on the boulevard waiting for Kate and Rose to return from their „shopping adventure". I

really didn't mind the waiting. The shop was nice, with lovely music and huge windows. Even if I was wearing my huge black Carrera sunglasses, the California

heat was still uncomfortable. It was nice, being away from all the trouble. Even if I hated shopping I was really grateful for this day. Normal teenage stuff

seemed to help Kate and Rose forget about all the problems we had. I wished I could keep them there, shopping all day, having the life they deserved. But I

couldn't.

„Are you okay?" He asked.

Dean's voice got my attention. He brought our coffees and sat down in front of me, looking quite concerned. My eyes took in the image of the man in front of

me. He was wearing a crimson red t-shirt and sexy black denim jeans. He had sunglasses on just like me.

Too. Damn. Hot. And I wasn't reffering to the weather.

The man was simply the definition of sexiness and I could barely keep myself from jumping across the table and doing things that people shouldn't do in a

cafeteria. Lucky for me, the shades were hiding my burning cheeks. Still, I knew that he was aware of his effect on me. He smiled knowingly.

„So, you're not going to show me the dress, are you?" He asked. I smiled.

„Nope. I want it to be a surprise. Just make sure you wear a blue tie or something. Kate said that we have to coordinate." I said. He laughed.

„I'll keep that in mind. I can't wait to see it." He whispered, leaning across the table.

Then he took off his sunglasses, leaving me captured into the blue depths of his eyes. The corners of his mouth turned up in a sexy smirk. I leaned in myself as

the need to kiss him became more and more urgent.

Just before our lips touched someone cleared their throat.

I turned and saw that Kate and Rose finally finished their shopping. They were standing awkwardly near our table. Kate somehow seemed to find the

interruption amusing while Rose

seemed embarassed.

„Bad timing?" Kate asked. I smiled bitterly.

„No, not at all. Have a seat." I said. Dean laughed.

„Did you find everything you needed?" He asked them. Kate nodded happily.

„We got dresses, shoes, accessories,nail polish, make-up kits, masks, purses and some extra school clothes."

„Do I want to know how much you spent?" He laughed.

„Just the fortune of a small country." Kate responded. Then she turned to stare at me. „And we got you, lazy ass, your mask. I hope that you'll like it." She

smiled genuinely.

I noticed that she was holding a small handbag which she passed to me. It didn't have any brand name on it which was kind of odd. I looked inside and my

eyes widened at the beauty of the mask. It was a white and silver venetian mask, with gorgeous flower like patterns. It had white crystals near the eyes.

Absolutely magnificent.

I took my sunglasses off.

„Oh, Kate, it's gorgeous. Where'd you find it?" I asked.

"We ran into an antique store. It was kind of odd to find it there. I saw the mask and I just had to buy it. And the odd thing: when I went to pay for it, the

cashier said that I could just take it. That it was a present."

„That's so strange." I said.

„I know. But hey, her loss." Kate laughed.

After drinking our coffees we made it to the hotel we were supposed to stay that night. The lobby was simply extraordinary. The walls were white with

beautiful golden details. Every piece of furniture was made out of mahogany and there were white and pink roses everywhere.

„Why don't you just wait at the bar while I get the keys." Dean told us.

Kate, Rose and I made our way to the fancy looking bar after leaving the bags at reception. Kate and Rose went to sit on the leather sofas while I went to the

bar to get our drinks. I took the menu and tried to decide what I should order. Dean was busy at the reception and I was after all an adult vampire.

_Alcohol it is._

As I sat the menu back on table my eyes started scanning the faces in the crowd. The bartender was busy preparing some cocktails for a bunch of guys not far

from where I was standing.

He opened one of those cocktail metal bottles and that's when the smell hit me. Sweet, spicy. Delicious.

_Blood._

I could barely find the strenght to lift my eyes from the bottle as he started pouring the blood into the mixture. In a sharp movement I put my sunglasses back

on, knowing that my eyes must have turned red. The heat and the long flight kept me so busy that I forgot to drink again. The fact that my mind was trying to

figure out how to stop a war from starting must have probably added to that. I tried to act nonchalantly. It didn't work so well, as one of the guys lifted his

stare just fast enough to catch me watching. My attention quickly turned back to the menu but I could see him smirking at me from the corner of my eye.

Then I felt a presence near me.

I turned so abruptly that I almost hit the newcomer in the face. The guy that caught me staring was sitting right next to me, so close that I could feel his breath

in my face. He smelled very, very good.

Just then I realized just how handsome the stranger was. He stared back at me with pale purple eyes, the kind of shade you could only see at royal fairies.

He had curly honey blonde hair that seemed to reflect the light in the room. He was watching me like a parent whom caught his kid with his hand in the cookie

jar, a sexy smirk coloring his beautiful face. The first two buttons of his crisp white shirt were left undone. He was holding the glass which, lucky for me, didn't

contain any blood.

„Try the Bloody Mary. You're going to love it." He said. His voice was rugged, husky. I swallowed hard and took off my glasses, hoping that my eyes were back

to normal. Even if the man was a supernatural as well. It was king of embarassing for someone to see how thirsty you are. Made you seem ignorant.

„Uhmm, thanks for the advice, but I think I'll stick to the Green Apple." I said. He turned slightly to look at the table where Kate and Rose were sitting.

„Yeah, I guess the Bloody Mary would be too strong for the kids." He said. „You're their teacher? You seem kind of young."

"I'm…let's just say that my position is complicated" I said, feeling uncomfortable. "And who are you?"

He raised his eyebrows, looking at me with amusement.

"You really don't know who I am?" He asked. OOOOKKK. Now that's some seriously stuck up attitude.

"No. Should I?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few seconds and considered responding to my question. The he extended his hand.

"Michael." He said.

I took his hand.

"Sarah." I answered.

Just as our hands shook, the bartender came and took my order.

"So, what's a young vampire doing in the middle of the day in California?" He asked, growing more and more amused every moment.

"Shopping. I was forced into it." I answered honestly. He laughed.

"You are one interesting woman, Sarah." He said. Then he took another sip from his drink.

"What about you?" I asked. He smirked.

"Business. And hopefully, some pleasure later." He said, whispering the last part. "There's this place...it's a little different from your usual club. More...exclusive.

Perhaps you'd like to join me, my dear?" He asked.

Just then the bartender placed three Green Apple cocktails in front of me. I took them.

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass." I said.

"Why?" He asked, looking almost shocked. It was clear that he wasn't used to being rejected.

"Well, first of all, I don't really know you. Second, my friends are here. Third, I have a boyfriend. Now. if you'll excuse me, I have to get these to them." I said,

getting up to leave. I expected me to call me a bitch or something. Instead, he just smiled and looked at me as if I was some sort of big surprise for him.

"Excuse me if what I said came out inappropriate. It's just that you're very...interesting." He said and finished his drink. "If you change your mind, you and your

friends are more then welcome. So is your boyfriend." He winked then got up and returned to his friends.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the table. Rose and Kate were watching me with their mouths open.

"What? Are my eyes still red?" I asked them as I sat down the drinks.

"No...Sarah, what were you doing over there with Prince Michael?" Kate asked.

"Who?" The it hit me like a train.

Michael. Royal fairy.

Prince Michael. Heir of the throne.

The future king asked me out and I mocked him. Of course, I would have never went out with him as I had a gorgeous boyfriend that I loved with all my heart,

but he was...the freaking prince. I'm supposed to bow down to him not to chat with him.

"Th...That was...the prince?" I stuttered.

"On what planet do you live, girl?" Rose asked. She was on the verge of bursting into laughter. "You don't know how the prince looks like? I mean, I know that

he's been trying to stay off radar for a while but seriously?"

"I...I'm not into magazines that much." I muttered. I couldn't help but lift my eyes to look at him. He caught me staring, again, and raised a glass my way. He

was terribly amused as he figured out that I was informed of him identity.

"I need to get out of here. Drink. Fast." I ordered them.

We drank the cocktails in a few seconds, which resulted in a certain dizziness, and made our way back to the reception. Dean must have smelled the alcohol

from distance as he turned around and eyed us with and amused expression. Great, they could hire me as the hotel main entertainer.

"You girls seem to have fun." He laughed. He was holding two keys. I got one of them and took hold of his hand.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

Kate seemed infuriated for some reason.

"What, you think you're oh so good 'cause you're having sex tonight in a hotel suite?" Kate exclaimed, grabbing Rose and pulling her closer "Rosie and I can

have sex too, ya know?" Dean and I looked at each other. It seemed like he found Kate's drunken state as funny as I did.

"Kate, was that Green Apple the only thing you drank today?" I asked. She made a grimace, trying to remember.

"Uhm...I think I had a shot at the Lounge earlier." She muttered.

I looked at Dean in confusion.

"Vampire Lounge and Tasting Room, Santa Monica Boulevard. It's pretty nice." He explained."

"She drank a bottle of that red Vampyre Vodka thing. I'm surprised that it took so long to kick in." Rose said.

Dean sighed. He placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and tried to make her focus.

"Katherine, I need you to go to your room and take a nap, ok?" He asked.

Kate smiled drunkenly.

"You know, you're sooo handsome. Like my Willie." She giggled.

I couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter. Rose took Kate by the shoulders and led her to their suite, explaining that my brother was at the Academy

and that they were going to see him soon.

Dean and I watched them go down the hall. His arm was resting on my shoulders and we were laughing. It was nice. After we saw them entering the room,

Dean took our bags and we made it to our own place.

The apartment was just as beautiful as the rest of the hotel. There was a nice living room with huge windows and a balcony. In the middle of the room was a

beautiful mahogany table with a crystal vase on it. It took me by surprise to find a bottle of expensive looking champagne and two crystal glasses in a corner.

After placing the bags down, Dean moved over to the bottle and opened it with one swift movement. Then he poured some into the glasses and handed one to

me. I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled.

"Just relax. Who knows when you'll get another chance to visit Beverly Hills? Better make the best of it." He said.

I took a sip.

"Just...not too much." He said.

I laughed, knowing that he wouldn't resist.

After that, I set the glass down on the table and closed the distance between us. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I wanted to... I needed to be with him. He was

my life and I wanted to be with him in any possible way.

In a blink, we were in the bedroom and I pushed him on the bed. I kissed him again.

"Sarah, are you sure honey?" He breathed. I could tell that he wanted it to happen just as bad as I did.

I smiled and took off my blouse.

"You said it yourself. Better make the best of this day." I said.

Then we continued, making the most amazing love that I ever experienced, the king I never really knew existed.


	16. Power

**New update! I was so glad that I got more reviews that I just found myself unable to stop writing :D. This chapter might seem kind of boring but it is **

**esential. Keep in mind that thing about Christina and don't forget some other strange details that I might have mentioned in previous chapters. **

**Masquerade next time! I'll tell you that it will be a very eventful night ;). Enjoy! And please don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Soo?" Kate asked. I looked at her innocently.<p>

"So what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. I should have seen this was coming...

"So how was it?" She asked. You could actually hear the excitement in her voice. I decided to mess with her just a little longer.

"Could you be more specific? I don't know what you're talking about."

She punched me in the arm. It didn't hurt even if she tried her hardest. I laughed.

"Okay, okay." I said. "It was...I can't even describe it in words, Kate. I've never felt like this before." Kate clapped her hands and squeaked. I laughed even

harder.

"Sarah finally got laid! My baby had sex! And with Mr. Big Sexy Tough Vampire!" I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes from all the laughter. Then I

remembered...

"I...I had sex before, Kate" I said. My voice sounded so weak, almost strangled. Kate's grin completely vanished. Darkness took over her features. Her brows

furrowed.

"What that animal did to you wasn't sex" She muttered through gritted teeth. Then her expression softened and she placed her hand on my arm.

"It's long gone now. Don't think about it anymore. Don't let that cast a shadow over the happiness you feel now."

I nodded. I knew she was right. Besides, all the love and the happiness that I was feeling was far more overwhelming than any other negative feeling I've ever

experienced.

We only got back at the Academy and I was already missing Beverly Hills. The hotel, the sun.

Even the shopping.

My eyes traveled back at the enormous amount of clothes and jewelry that were resting on the floor. I carefully placed the mask on the desk as soon as I got

back. The soft light in the room made the silver patterns glow. It was so radiant and beautiful. I could see why Kate had to buy it.

Kate's mask was just as beautiful, only hers was from your usual Rodeo Drive expensive boutique. It was a vibrant shade of red, with orange and red feathers.

Rubies sparkled on the spots near the eyes.

Kate's head snapped towards the clock on the desk.

"Oh crap! I have Healing and Potions in 5 minutes." She exclaimed. "Weren't you supposed to meet with Dean." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows as she

pronounced his name.

"Yes. And stop acting like a five year old." I chuckled.

We parted ways as we got out of the building. Even if California was nice, the absence of the sun was very welcoming. It stopped snowing and it wasn't really

that cold anymore.

"Sarah!" I heard someone shouting. I turned quickly only to find Christina jogging towards me.

Her straight platinum blonde hair was falling on her shoulder freely. It was so long that it reached her lower back but it still managed to look elegant and

stylish. She was wearing tight black jeans and a black leather jacket. Casual. Christina's never just wearing casual.

I waited for her to come closer and prepared for her speech. She would most likely make fun of me because of how I embarrassed myself in front of her

brother, Michael.

But as she came closer I was shocked to see that she didn't seem smug or mean or even ironic. She looked...scared. Terrified.

She paused a second to catch her breath, both from fear and effort. She rested her hands on her knees. I couldn't bring myself to be mean to her.

"What's wrong, Christina?" I asked and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me with big purple eyes, identical to her brother's. Only her brother's held such confidence and strength, while hers were filled with terror and

desperation.

She caught my arm and gripped it tightly.

"Sarah, I need you to listen to me carefully. Those people, the ones that killed Reed and Jennifer. They are controlling me. You have to help me. She cast a spell

on me... she's controlling my body all the time!"

"Christina, calm down. She...Who she?"

"M..." She started but stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened, then she blinked. When she opened them again they were black.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted. But there was another voice that resonated at the same time. A dark voice. A demonic voice.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to her?!" I shouted back.

Christina's face grimaced, then her eyes turned back to purple. She blinked a few times then looked at me.

"Why am I here, freak?" She asked, back to her normal mean self.

So she couldn't remember.

"You don't remember?" I asked. I needed to be sure.

She glared at me.

"No, I don't. What have you done to me? You used one of those creepy powers of yours to make me forget, didn't you?" She accused me.

Ha!

I lifted my arms in surrender. I knew that trying to make her remember would only cause trouble so I decided to play along.

"You got me." I said. Her glare intensified.

"I knew it! What were you trying to do?!" She shouted. I smirked.

"As if I'm going to tell you." I said smugly.

"I'll tell Headmistress Lorraine all about this!" She threatened.

"I'll just erase your memory again before you can reach her."

"I'll figure out that it was you, worm!"

"Yeah and I'll just do it over and over again. You'll probably end up with Alzheimer." She screeched in frustration and I smirked.

"Just...stay away from me, crazy bitch." She said. Then she turned and left.

My smirk faded.

_Don't worry, Christina. I'll help you. I'll stop them..._

I turned and made my way to the gym. I must have gotten used to the fact that everything was possible when it came to that Spirit Locket, because Christina's

show didn't shock me at all. At least I knew where they got their information. They figured out how to get into the school perimeter trough her.

I was surprised to see that Dean wasn't there yet. I waited on a bench until he arrived. He looked as if he just got out of the shower as he entered the gym.

His black hair was slightly wet and the ends were curled. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans.

I smiled as he got in.

"Good morning." I said.

"Not so good, really." He said. "Paper work."

I laughed.

"You know, I've always wanted to ask you something." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You had a successful career as a member of the organization. Why did you choose teaching over that?" I asked sincerely. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"I had a really hard time controlling my powers my whole life. I hurt people and did horrible thing just because I had no one able to teach me how to control it

properly." He said. "I didn't want other kids going though that." He paused and smiled. "When I hear about you back then I really wanted to help you. You and

I are the same." I smiled.

"Why was your power so hard to control?"

"Sarah...my power depends on darkness. Those tattoos you saw before, they're tendrils of darkness that crawl beneath my skin and feed my power."

"So that's why you're so strong and fast..." I whispered. He nodded.

"It was abnormal for me to have it. I got it from my mom, she was a caster. It's very unusual for children to be born a species and inherit the power of another.

But I did. So did my sister."

"Mallory got your mother's power too?" I asked.

"Yes. She inherited the power of the Light, while I got the power of the Darkness."

"That's why she can turn into diamond?" I asked.

"Did she completely turn? She could only do it partially when she was a kid, like only her hand or her leg..." He said.

"She definitely turned completely. Like a freaking diamond statue." I said. He sighed.

"I wish I knew what really happened. How did she come back..." He muttered. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I wish I knew." I said. Then I remembered. "There's something I need to tell you about princess Christina..."


End file.
